Mirakuru Romansu
by Lady Firefly
Summary: New evil arises in the Sailor Moon dimension along with a new senshi, and the Zed team gets caught in the middle of it. Will the Sailor senshi and the Zed team be able to beat this new evil, and the DBZ baddies? R for language and gore and other stuff.
1. Book 1, Prologue

Thank you so muchies for all the support and stuff! nn;;;  
  
Okay, the prologue idea sort of came to me in the middle of the night, and it sort of (but not quite) flows with the rest of the storyline. It occurs when Trunks goes to the past the second time, although the regular story begins in the middle of the Cell Saga for the DBZ people.  
  
WARNING!! THIS IS NOT A TRUNKS/SETSUNA. I REPEAT, NOT A TRUNKS/SETSUNA. TRUNKS IS BEING PAIRED WITH A ENTIRELY DIFFERENT PERSON...WHOM WILL NOT BE MENTIONED BECAUSE I WUB KEEPING SRCRETS FROM ALL OF YOU PEOPLE. BUT I BET YOU ALL KNOW ANYWAY. nn;  
  
Anyone who has read the first couple...um...non revised versions of this story will have a good clue to who she is. And people who have read Anime Deathmatch. nn;  
  
Oh, and Lunadragon knows who it is. And Kaiodani too. YOU TWO AREN'T ALLOWED TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY, YA HEAR? AND NEITHER IS ANYBODY ELSE! NOT EVEN IN REVIEWS! BECAUSE YOU COULD RUIN THE STORY! (I probably already gave it away though...about a million times....nn; )  
  
Okay, on the the prolgue-y thing!  
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Prologue  
  
By Lady Firefly (I changed my name. nn; )  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He would be coming soon.  
  
She knew. She knew when he would come, what he would say, what he would do. For she knew about everything that has occurred, is occurring, has yet to occur. She knew what part he would play, what the others would play, in the vast tapestry of time.  
  
In her heart she knew it was wrong to let him in. There were strict rules to follow, and she had to respect them or she would suffer consequences. But she knew what would happen if she didn't. Time would act as a set of dominoes. One dimension would fall, followed by another, and bit-by-bit, the entire spread of space would die out, leaving nothing but evil and darkness run amok.   
  
So she leaned against her staff and waited for his arrival.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He, however, had no knowledge of what he was getting himself into, stepping into that time machine. A lot of weight rested on his shoulders, he knew. He knew (or thought he knew) that what he was doing was dangerous, and foolish to an extent. But, what was he to do, sit around and continue to watch the world around him crumble and fall?  
  
He had already warned the others. His work was supposed to be done.  
  
But in his heart he knew he had to go back. To help the others. To destroy what should never have existed.  
  
They'd taken everything he knew, and had not known. His father, his best friend, and millions of other people that had not deserved to die. He knew what he had to do.  
  
And yet he couldn't help feeling scared.  
  
He sat down and placed his fingers on the controls. He knew how to use the machine, but his hands were still shaking as he pressed different keys and buttons.  
  
All that was left to do was sit and wait until he got where he wanted to be.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He would be coming soon.  
  
She began to get bored, waiting for him. Tapping her foot slightly, she sighed impatiently, and fiddled with a strand of her forest green hair.   
  
Around her, all was still. Quiet and peaceful, as it had been for the past century or so. Not a soul had stepped through the gates for the longest time.  
  
Except for them…  
  
She could remember them clearly. She had almost tried to stop them from entering. The fog had hazed her view. But she soon realized her mistake, and welcomed them with open arms.  
  
She missed them. Small Lady especially. the young girl was growing into a beautiful lady right before her eyes.   
  
She was happy for Small Lady. She knew that the 'little princess' had always wanted to be a woman.  
  
Just like her mother.  
  
She sighed once more. *Soon*, she told herself. *Soon.*   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He was getting bored as well, waiting.  
  
The scope of time in front of him was amazing, ten or fifteen minutes ago. Now it was just getting repetitive.   
  
He sighed, and leaned back in the seat. It wouldn't be long, he kept telling himself. wouldn't be long until he was back alongside his friends.  
  
And his father.  
  
Not knowing what was about to happen next, he closed his eyes for a second.  
  
When the time machine gave a sickening lurch.  
  
He opened his eyes, panicked, and searched up and down the controls to find out what was going on. Everything seemed to be fine with the time machine.  
  
Except for the fact that something, one way or another, was horribly wrong.  
  
"Come on, Trunks, you can handle this." He murmured to himself, though he had absolutely no clue what to do. It was obvious that the problem wasn't the time machine.  
  
Was he landing? No, this wasn't landing. He was sure it wasn't.  
  
He looked out through the dome-shaped window one last time, before the time machine lurched again and his head slammed against the controls, rendering him unconscious.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He had arrived.  
  
His time machine had landed on it's side, not twenty feet away from her.  
  
She did not rush over to help. He would wake up soon, she knew.  
  
She soon saw something stirring in the time machine.   
  
So she tightened her grip on her staff and slowly walked towards him.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He awoke slowly, and groaned as he tried to get up.   
  
His hand flew to his forehead. "Shimatta," he muttered, as he slammed his other hand down on one of the buttons on the panel. The glass underneath him slipped away, and he fell onto the ground, panting.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at the ground. Covered in mist.   
  
*Well this is just perfect*, A little voice inside his head was saying. *You're stuck in the middle of nowhere, absolutely no idea what time period you're in, and the Time machine is probably broken. This is just great. What _else_ could go wrong?*  
  
He groaned, and slowly got to his knees, his hand still holding his head.   
  
When he heard a voice in front of him:  
  
"I would expect more tolerance for pain, from someone who is half saiyajin."  
  
Startled, he looked up.  
  
And saw what looked like a the tip of a silver colored key pointed no more then 2 inches away from his head.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"W-who are you?" He sounded scared. And angry.   
  
And scared.  
  
She had no idea what she was going to tell him. She could not tell him her name, she knew. Now was not the time. If he knew her name, he would remember her. And that could possibly alter time.   
  
What could she say, though? She had to tell him something. Or he would not trust her.  
  
So she told him the truth; or at least some of it.  
  
"I am the guardian of time."  
  
He seemed slightly confused at this, as most do the first time they arrive at the gates. Whatever they are expecting to go through to get to their destination, it certainly isn't gated. Perhaps the concept of there even being a gate that controls all time, and even a guardian for them, is simply astounding.  
  
It wasn't very astounding for her. Although, she could remember a time when it actually was astounding. More then two thousand years ago.   
  
"The...nani?" He spoke again, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"The guardian of time."  
  
He frowned. He knew she was answering his question without telling him what he wanted to know. "You have to have a name. Or something. You aren't just the 'guardian of time.'"  
  
"I do have a name." She responded without emotion.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I do not want you to know." She brought the staff away from his head and pointed it towards the silvery gates behind her. "Come with me."  
  
He stood up reluctantly, eyeing her with an uneasy look on his face.  
  
She mentally sighed. "I know where it is you want to go. I will take you there...if you are willing to go with me."   
  
He stared at her for a while. Then finally, he sighed and lowered his head. "Looks like I don't have a choice."  
  
"I knew you would come." She stated in an amused tone.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She lead him through the gates.  
  
He thought it would be over when he stepped through them. He's simply arrive in the past, and that would be that.  
  
But obviously that was not the case.  
  
The gates lead to an extremely large corridor, filled with smaller, colored gateways. Where the doors of the gates would normally be was a screen, sort of like a window to the dimension it housed.   
  
He wondered what would happen if he touched one of the screens. He reached his hand out slowly towards the screen of a green colored gate, with the image of a red haired teenager that looked almost exactly like Gokou. ((Chrono from Chrono Trigger.))  
  
"Do not touch the portals," The green haired woman, who called herself 'The guardian of time', said aloud. Without turning around. As if she had already known what he was about to do.  
  
He jerked his hand back and stared at her. *How did she...*  
  
But she was walking quickly, and he knew he would most likely lose track of her if he strayed.   
  
He ran forward so he was standing next to her, eyeing her black and red fuku.   
  
She eyed him back, with an empty sort of look in her eyes. "It's not too far ahead."  
  
He walked slower, eyeing a mahogany colored portal, depicting a depressed looking ash blonde haired woman dressed in white, standing next to what looked like a birdbath...what it really was, he did not know. ((Galadriel, from Lord of the Rings. And her mirror.)) "What is this place?" He thought aloud.  
  
"They are called the gates of time," The 'guardian' responded, her eyes fixed ahead of her. "Although they really aren't all 'Time gates.' Each small gate leads to a different dimension. The largest gate leads to the past, of the dimension you were previously in." She nodded towards a large, silvery gate, much like the ones they first went through."  
  
"So I go through that one, right?"  
  
"No. You go through a different one."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Using your mother's time machine didn't send you to the past of your own dimension," The woman stated. "It simply created a new dimension that is in every way similar to yours." She turned to look at him. "This new dimension, however, knows about the jinzouningen."  
  
"Because I told them..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He blinked, not sure he understood all of this. "So where am I supposed to go?"  
  
She pointed down the hallway, to a blue colored gate. "Down there." She looked at him sternly. "I trust you can get there yourself without getting into any trouble."  
  
He blinked. He was still confused, a million questions still buzzing through his head. Where exactly was he? Why didn't his Okaasan's time machine send him to this place the last time he used it? Who was this woman?   
  
She continued to instruct him. "Walk down to the portal with the blue colored frame. When you get there, touch the image inside it and you will be taken to where you need to be. Do not touch any other portals..." Her eyes lost some of their sternness, and he raised an eyebrow. Did she know something he didn't?  
  
"Alright..." He walked forward, then turned around to look back at her. "Thanks...I guess..."  
  
To which she merely nodded. "Sayonara."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He walked down the corridor.   
  
He had to admit, it was interesting, to see all the different dimensions as if looking at them through a window. From mechanical robots to strange creatures fighting each other. He saw more then he had ever imagined he would see in his life, in a span of 5 minutes. Or at least what he thought was 5 minutes. His watch wasn't really working.  
  
He sighed, even more questions forming in the back of his mind. *Get your priorities straight*, he told himself. He had to get back to the past. Or the other dimension. Or...whatever.  
  
When suddenly something silvery caught his eye.  
  
He turned around.  
  
Before him stood a tall portal gate, larger then the others, and white in color, with red rose vines creeping up the edges, the rose blossoms positioned on top. A small silver crystal-looking object was placed on the tip of the gate.  
  
"Damn…" Trunks eyed the gate up and down. "This thing is big."  
  
Then he saw a bunch of high school girls, not much younger then himself, through the 'window' of the portal. They walked in a tight bunch, laughing over something.   
  
Then he couldn't help but notice another girl, about 20 feet away from the tight clique of other girls. She was walking slowly, her eyes pointing downwards…such sad, gray eyes…She looked about as lost as he felt.  
  
He slowly outstretched a hand, as if to touch her…  
  
"Do not touch the portals."  
  
His hand snapped back as if it had been burned. He stared at the portal in shock, and then in the direction of the green haired woman. Without a word, he sighed and walked past the white colored gate, to the smaller, blue one.   
  
He took one last look at the white colored portal before his fingers grazed the image in the blue portal, which quickly seemed to pull him into and through the portal like dust through a vacuum cleaner.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she watched him take one last glance at the white portal.  
  
"Sooner then you think, Trunks…"   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yeeeeehah! That was fun! nn; Real real real real fun. It's so fun, writing this fic. And it took me ages, too. oo;;;  
  
And now, you must review. Because I said so. I would kinda appreciate your opinions on this. Like? Don't like? And if you don't like, why not? And remember, I like reading long reviews. And I love getting suggestions. So bring em on, baby!  
  
You can flame me, if you really want to. But you have to have a good reason. I'll most likely take your flames as constructive criticism anyway. So go ahead, flame me. I don't care! Flames are very interesting to read. Just as long as they make sense and are well written out and are spelled correctly and aren't just like, "You're fic is gay, my grandma could write better, blah blah blah." Have a plot to your flames! All good writing pieces need plots. Including flames. Thank you.  
  
More coming soon, I swear. nn;; 


	2. Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 1: Bishies and R...

Disclaimer: Go ahead. Sue me. See where that gets ya!  
  
Ages are as follows:  
  
The inner senshi: (Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makato, Minako, and Kouken): 16  
Haruka and Michiru: 18  
Setsuna: (But she looks 22)  
Chibiusa: 12  
Hotaru: 13  
Mirai Trunks: 19 to 20  
Goku and Kuririn: 30  
Vegeta: 35  
Bulma: 34  
Chi-Chi: 30  
Kame-sennin (Master Roshi): Really, really old.  
Gohan: 10  
Yamucha and Tenshinhan: 30...6, let's say…oo;  
Piccolo:…30…7. 37.  
Dende: Hmm…how about…7. nn;  
Mistah Popo: Popopopopopo…oh…um…Who cares how old he is? Oo;  
Cell and Juurokugou: Do they have ages? oo; Ehhh…no one cares anyway.  
  
  
If I forgot anyone who happens to be important, just make it up.  
  
The story takes place after the Star Series for BSSM, and at the beginning of the Cell Games time thingy for DBZ. Enjoy and shit.  
  
Note: I'm sorry about the HTML mix-up. I DID use the right brackets, but for some strange reason FF.net changed them…UU; So I'm sorry if the HTML distracted you. I fixed it though. nn;  
  
And another thing: Ehhh….sorry to burst your bubble, Myst Lady person…but this isn't a T/S. Is. Not. I tried to emphasis that in my Authors notey. Over and over again. Trunks is being paired with an entirely different person. And…heh…it's getting kinda hard to keep the pairing a secret…Eheheh…Can't…help…but laugh at you people…Then again, I really haven't started the fic, so you people really don't know yet…I gave ya a smallies hint though. oo;  
  
So like enjoy and junk!  
  
Mirai Trunks: And Stop calling me 'T-man.' UU;  
  
And…that too. Oo;  
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
((Another note: I know this I updated this kinda…fast. That was because I didn't have much to do to it. After like Chapter 2, It's going to take a lot longer. Because I haven't really worked on it…nn; So don't expect all the chapters to be this fast.))  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 1: Bishies and rampaging youmas  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at this!" Minako exclaimed as she snagged a forest green halter top from the rack, her blue eyes shining from the thought of shopping for clothing. "This would look so good on you, Mako-chan!" She thrust the top into Makato's open arms.  
  
Makato studied the top, her auburn hair swinging behind her. She held it up and looked in the mirror. "I guess it would look pretty cute." She checked the tag. "But it's not my size."  
  
"Then here!" Minako grabbed the top from the taller girl and handed her another one. "Go, go, go, try it on!"  
  
Makato laughed. Minako was so into shopping, she thought to herself as she neared the dressing room, the top in hand. Eyeing the mirror closely, she took off her black T-shirt and tried on the halter top. It was a perfect fit, and as she posed a bit in front of the mirror, she noticed that it was almost an exact match to the shade of her eyes.   
  
She checked the tag again. "Half price," she, mused aloud. "Excellent. Minako sure knows how to pick 'em."  
  
When she came back, however, Minako was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Makato called, peering around the store.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a rack full of shoes.  
  
"Minako! What are you doing?" Makato asked in a rather loud voice.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Minako put a finger to her mouth, then pointed over the rack at a boy, about their age with light blonde hair and green eyes looking at another rack of CDs. "Bishounen, 12 o' clock!"  
  
Makato peered over the rack, which wasn't very hard to do, since she was already at least half an inch taller than the rack. "Oh my gosh, he IS cute!"  
  
Minako stood on her toes and giggled with excitement. Her face soon fell, however, when a girl with bright red hair and violet eyes come over to him and talked to him in what looked like a flirtatious manner.  
  
Makato smiled. "I guess you're going to have to keep looking, Minako-chan."  
  
Minako sighed. "I know." She stood regularly, and turned to face Makato. "But I really want a boyfriend!"  
  
Makato turned to look at the boy again, who was now walking farther into the large store with the girl. "You know, he looks kinda like my old boyfriend…."  
  
Minako sweat dropped. "Makato, I swear, your boyfriend must have been half chameleon. You say that about every boy we meet!"  
  
"I know," Makato smiled. "Let's continue shopping, okay?"  
  
And so they did, Minako on the alert for any more bishounen that looked single. They exchanged opinions on clothing for their friends, themselves, even people walking by. For about an hour, everything was peaceful. But of course, all peaceful times must end at some point.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!" Makato's ears seemed to prick up in alarm as she heard a scream from across the store.   
  
She tugged on Minako's sleeve to get her attention. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Minako looked up from the yellow skirt she was currently holding in her hands.   
  
"Kyaaaaa!" The girl from before rushed out from one of the racks, followed by her boyfriend. Almost running into Minako and Makato, she screamed "Help! A monster!" Her boyfriend, however, seemed at a total loss for words.  
  
Minako and Makato looked at each other, the same thought running through their heads. Any normal girl would probably call for help as well by now.  
  
Minako and Makato didn't.   
  
They were the help.  
  
"Call the others?" Minako asked.  
  
"Nah. That will take too much time." Makato replied, her emerald and gold colored henshin wand appearing before her. "Usagi told me she was going to be somewhere in the mall, and even as ditzy as she is, she's bound to notice panicked people running screaming from a store."  
  
Minako's own wand appeared, and she fingered it gently, her fingernails glowing a bright shade of orange. "I guess you're right." Thrusting the wand up in front of her, she chanted. "Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makato's own fingernails fading from it's usual skin color into green, she held hers up in the air.   
  
"Make-up!" They both cried in unison.  
  
Jagged streaks of lightning clouded Makato's vision and rubbed against her body, fading her regular clothing into her familiar emerald green and sugar pink senshi fuku. She could feel the cold metal of her tiara make it's way across her forehead, felt the fabric of her gloves weave itself up her fingers, down her wrists and resting on her elbows, ending in green bands. Her laced up boots materialized inch by leather inch, ending a little past her ankles.  
  
Finally the lightning faded. She could see Minako next to her, transformed in the same way, wearing an orange and yellow fuku with a hint of blue. She nodded to Makato, her bright crimson bow bobbing behind her. "Ready?"  
  
She smiled. It was more of a smirk, a sign of confidence. "Oh yeah. I'm ready."  
  
For she was no longer Kino Makato.  
  
She was Sailor Jupiter, the warrior of thunder.  
  
And she was going to kick some ass.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Minako never liked fighting as much as Makato did. She was a good leader, but not the best fighter in the world. Her talents were focused more on shopping and spotting bishounen.  
  
But as she transformed, the bright orange energy, twinkling like stars, and wrapping itself around her almost made her feel excited to fight. Sure, she liked peace as much as the next person, but sometimes she just needed to let loose her peaceful self and hit some unsuspecting youma in the eye with a Crescent Beam.  
  
She soon finished, and looked down to admire herself. Her senshi fuku certainly was stylish in a school uniform-ish sort of way. She flicked a strand of blonde hair out of the way as she watched Makato finish her transformation, her auburn ponytail swinging this way and that.   
  
She nodded to her emerald green comrade, "Ready?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter smirked. "Oh yeah. I'm ready."  
  
They raced farther into the store together, attracting much attention, but not as much as the screaming people racing in the opposite direction.   
  
"Where do you think it is?" Sailor Jupiter asked aloud, running slightly faster than Sailor Venus. She obviously really wanted to get to this fight.  
  
"Well," Sailor Venus replied with a sly grin. "We could always ask someone." She pulled over a rather attractive looking guy and asked him. "Okay, where's this monster thing hidin'?"  
  
"Over there!" He stopped only for a second to point left, then raced off. *But*, Venus thought to herself, her heart beating slightly faster, *He looked back at us. That's gotta be some sort of sign.*  
  
"Hello?" Jupiter waved a hand in front of Venus's face. "Chikyuu to Venus, come in Venus!"  
  
"Huh?" The self appointed goddess of love and beauty looked up, her face puzzled.  
  
"Venus, you can't gawk at every single bishounen we meet!" Jupiter exclaimed. "There's a youma on the loose, and all you can think about is getting a boyfriend!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Muttered Venus as the two senshi raced in the direction the man pointed to.  
  
The youma was certainly ugly enough, Venus mused as they spotted an almost humanoid creature, a sort of dull navy blue in color, with tentacles replacing the normal human arms. The tentacles were covered in small spikes. It lashed out a tentacle at lightning speed. It crashed into a mannequin, which crashed into another mannequin, which crashed into a rack of clothing, which collided with a wall.  
  
Venus shuddered. "That's not good."  
  
Jupiter stared at her. "Come on, we've fought worse."  
  
"I know…but all that destroyed clothing…" The senshi of love cast a glance at the overturned rack now boring a hole through the wall.   
  
Jupiter groaned. "Well since you're obviously not going to fight at all…" The golden lightning rod emerged from the gem on her tiara, and she curled up into a ball, then sprang out of her 'ball' position and flung a handful of lightning at the youma. "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
It hit the youma full blast in the back. The monstrous creature screeched, and turned around to face Jupiter, and hurled a tentacle in the senshi of lightning's direction. She dodged it, and the tentacle wrapped itself around a another mannequin.   
  
Venus sighed, and held her hand up in the air. A golden chain of hearts circled her, starting from her outstretched hand. She threw her hand back, and the chain followed, like a whip. "Lovely Chain!" She cried, sending the whip of hearts forward, wrapping it around the youma's other tentacle. She tied the end of the chain around a pillar.  
  
The youma continued to screech, and struggled to free it's tentacle from the chain. It lashed at the pillar with it's other tentacle, hoping to knock it over. The pillar cracked under the weight.  
  
Venus and Jupiter exchanged glances. "You know, I think we might need Sailor Moon for this," Venus said uneasily, wincing as the youma shrieked again.  
  
As if on cue, Sailor Moon popped up in between Venus and Jupiter, her odangoes flapping. "You called?"   
  
Jupiter laughed and sweat dropped. "You were waiting for us to say that, weren't you?"   
  
Venus looked back at the monster. It was still struggling, and had almost pulled itself free. It lashed it's free tentacle at the pillar again, it's back turned for a second. There was some sort of marking on it's left shoulder blade. Some sort of star, Venus realized, squinting hard.  
  
A black star.  
  
Venus blinked a couple of times. She couldn't see it that well, but she was sure it was a black, and it was a star.  
  
Could it be the deathbusters again?  
  
"Chikyuu to Venus, hellooo?" Sailor Moon tilted her head in an innocent manner. "Get out of the way, I'm gonna kill it now and stuff!"  
  
Venus looked up, nodded, and backed up out of the way.   
  
The odangoed senshi held out her hand and concentrated hard, her eyes looking directly in front of her. A bright sugary pink mist appeared several inches in front of her outstretched arm. The mist grew brighter and brighter and began to appear more solid, until a small red and white tier materialized. A small beam of multicolored light flew from the tier, and it slowly flew towards her fingers. She grabbed it from midair.   
  
"Starlight…"  
  
The blonde princess of the moon began to twirl the tier about, using only the tips of her fingers. A few milk white feathers fluttered around her.  
  
"Honeymoon…"  
  
Her odangoes flapped against her decoration wings as she began to twirl herself, faster and faster, then stopped, facing the youma with a serious expression. The youma had stopped as well; It began to forget that it was chained to a pillar, watching the senshi with a confused look on it's face, making it look even more ugly then it already was.  
  
"Therapy…"  
  
Sailor Moon then lifted the tier above her head with both hands. "Kiss!"  
  
The youma screeched one last time. A bright white light engulfed the creature, and In a matter of seconds it had disappeared, gone back to the hell which it was created from.  
  
There was a moment's silence. Then Sailor Moon sighed. It was a very loud sigh. "Great, just when things were getting back to normal…"  
  
"We should call the other senshi and set up a senshi meeting," suggested Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Yeah, we need the others to know as soon as possible." Sailor Venus agreed, completely forgetting about the star. It was probably a figment of my imagination anyway… She thought to herself.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, then looked back over at the spot where the youma had stood a few seconds ago. She continued to stare at it until they left. But what she didn't see was a small cat twitching it's tail slowly, royal blue in color, it's violet eyes glimmering almost as brightly as the icy blue, almost white, six pointed star atop it's head…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Ha…Deathbusters…that's one hell of a riot…"  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And now, to end the fic with one of those cheesy "Next time" thingies…Always wanted to do it. nn;  
  
Next time: Luna and Artemis talk about strange lil' adorable blue kitties, The senshi discuss the black star on the youma, and Rei does a Fire Reading! And who exactly is the evil psychotic villain in this? And who does Trunks end up being paired with? And why does everyone think it's Setsuna? Find out next time on Dragon...Um...Sailor....MirR! Yeah. nn; 


	3. Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 2: Look into the...

*twitch twitch* Must…tell…you people…who the pairing is…Anyway…thanks for the reviews! And no, Trunks will not hug Kalpana. I asked him to and his eyes went like this: Oo;  
  
Anyway…no real changes to this chapter either…and after that I gotta do Chapter 3 from scratch. It's gonna be FUN FUN FUN though! Because I love writing with…um…a person who is a secret. You'll find out. Of course. And LD and Dani already know. nn; Don't tell anybody!  
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 2: Look into the Flames...  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Another youma?" Ami repeated, looking up slowly from the screen of her small blue laptop. "Are you guys sure?"  
  
"Trust me, we're sure," Usagi muttered dryly. She had always hated these stupid study sessions. What was the point of having them, anyway, now that they were in high school? It's not like she'll need to learn the entire table of elements. After all, she was destined to be a queen. All queens really need to know are leadership skills, and Usagi had gained quite a bit of that from being a senshi.  
  
"Usagi, you should be more serious about this," Rei scowled slightly. The raven haired priestess always seemed to be occupied in her own little world at this point in the study session. Her school, TA academy for girls, would get her into college whether she studied or not. She just went to the study sessions because she was bored. But now she was listening to every comment made intently, and even expressing some of her own ideas. She had been sensing something evil for the past week or so, but she hadn't been sure if it was real or her imagination…now she could be sure it was real.  
  
"Did you see anything unusual about the youma? Like, markings of some sort?" Ami asked, typing away at her laptop.  
  
"Nope." Makato shook her head, her auburn ponytail swishing behind her. Makato had an entire different approach to these study sessions. Unlike Usagi, she knew that they needed to learn. But that didn't mean she enjoyed them. She would rather be cooking or cleaning, or spending time with a cute boy that she might even be able to marry someday. That was her dream, to be a bride. And using all her free time studying wasn't helping her social status either.  
  
"Um….I think I saw something…" Minako said slowly, playing with a strand of her light blond hair. "On it's shoulder…" Minako hated the study sessions almost as much as Usagi did, simply because she knew that she could be somewhere else, like looking for possible boyfriends…She, however, like Rei, knew this session was important, and she tried to stay awake.  
  
Luna pranced across the long table and looked up at Minako, her topaz colored eyes glimmering. "What? What did you see?"  
  
Minako's baby blue eyes looked almost worried as she looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were on her. "I think I saw a black star…like, maybe the Deathbusters? But I didn't see it too well…all I know is that it was some sort of star, and it was black."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Usagi exclaimed as she fell back into her chair, her golden blond odangoes flapping behind her.   
  
"We should tell the outers about this," Ami said aloud, staring hard at the computer screen. "If it is the deathbusters, Hotaru might be in some kind of danger…" She flicked a piece of sapphire hair behind her ear and looked up at the rest of the senshi. She rather enjoyed these study sessions, even if the others didn't. It gave her a chance to do what she did best, and be around her friends at the same time.  
  
"A star…" Artemis jumped up next to Luna, his blue-green eyes twinkling.. "Hey, remember that cute little kitten that kept following you around at the Silver Millennium? Didn't she have a star on her forehead?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "What star? What kitten?"   
  
Luna thought for a second. "Oh yes, you mean the blue one? Yes, I believe she did have a star on her forehead…a white one, I think."  
  
"No, it was blue," Artemis said.  
  
"Yes, I know the cat was blue--"  
  
"What cat?" Usagi tried to interrupt.  
  
"No, no, the star was blue." Artemis grinned. "Remember how she always used to call you 'Luna-san?'"  
  
"Yes, I do. How could it have been blue, Artemis?"  
  
"What--"  
  
"It was really light blue."  
  
"Kit--"  
  
"It was white."  
  
"Really light blue."  
  
"en--"  
  
"Why do you think it's blue?"  
  
"I dunno. I just remember someone with that color…"  
  
Luna sighed, and a sweat drop appeared on the back of her forehead. "Fine, it was blue, whatever you say, but I sti--"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Usagi yelled.  
  
The two cats looked at the moon princess, and a sweat drop formed on Artemis's head as well. "It's nothing," they said in unison.  
  
"Well," Makato decided this would be a good time to interrupt. "I think we should just wait. If we see another youma with the same star on it, then we'll start looking into the matter. Most likely it was just some sort of decoration…you know how weird some of those youma look."   
  
"Yeah, you're right," Minako agreed. "I'm not even sure if I saw the star. Besides, no use in getting the others mixed up in this …not after they just started getting their lives back together…"   
  
"So it's settled. We won't tell them about this 'new enemy' unless we can be sure it's a real threat," Luna confirmed.   
  
"Right, " the senshi said in unison.  
  
"So, back to gossiping," Usagi declared with a cheerful grin on her face. "Anyone got any dirt they want to spill?"  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see Umino lately?" Minako almost jumped with excitement. "Remember when we were all discussing how he'd look without his glasses a really long time ago?"  
  
"Yeah? Go on?"  
  
"Well he went and got CONTACT LENSES!" Minako squealed.   
  
"Oh my gosh? Are you serious?" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! And actually, he doesn't look that bad. For a nerd, anyway."  
  
"You're kidding," Makato joined in. "I always though he'd just be a regular old nerd."  
  
"Nope, he's probably the first bishounen nerd in about a century!" Minako declared.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Naru-chan's so lucky…"  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rei was always an impatient child. She never waited around for answers if she couldn't help it; She would try to find them first. She needed to know what the evil was that she was sensing. Sometimes it was a bit of a burden, to be able to sense evil powers more clearly then the rest of the senshi. But the good thing about her limited amount of psychic powers was that if she needed answers, the flames would tell herm if they chose to.  
  
The raven haired beauty now sat before the fire, decked in her white and red priestess outfit, her dusty violet eyes reflecting the red and yellow tones of the flames. She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard on the warmth of the fire. She knew, from years of experience, that she needed to understand and respect the flames, before they would tell her anything.  
  
"Rin…pyou…" Rei began to chant in loud whisper, keeping her eyes locked shut. She could feel the warmth of the fire, could see it's red and yellow waves of light through her shut eyelids, could hear the sharp hissing and cackling. It would tell her something, if she waited long enough. She knew.  
  
"Tuo…sha…" She soon began to see a wisp of something. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She concentrated harder, tried to make the shape more clearer…and the vision sharpened slowly. She saw a large dragon, much like the ones in Chinese mythology, with emerald green scales and a bright yellow underbelly. It seemed to fly right by her…What did it mean? She wondered. She had to find out.  
  
"Kai…Jin…" The dragon suddenly faded into darkness, and Rei saw nothing. For about 10 minutes she continues to concentrate, harder and harder, until she saw another wisp of something. Her muscles tensed up as she concentrated harder, and a large gateway came into view. She'd seen that gateway before…The Time Gates…She thought to herself. Then, as suddenly as the vision had come, it had faded, and again she saw the light of the fire through her eyelids. She continued chanting:  
  
"Retsu, sai…" Still she saw nothing…she quickly became frustrated, and was about to get up and put out the flames when she saw a small black blob of something. She became excited again, and finished her chant.  
  
"Zen…" The black shape sharpened just a little bit, and she could see 6 separate points. *Like a six pointed star…* She mused. *Could that be what Minako saw?*  
  
"Rei?" She opened her eyes abruptly, and the visions ceased.   
  
She turned her head around. Yuuchirou was standing about ten feet away, and although she could not see his eyes, she could tell he was nervous. "Yes?"   
  
"Um, ehe, sorry to bother you and all, but it's getting kinda late and all…" A small sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. "So, you know, maybe you should get to bed so you don't get all, you know, tired in the morning."  
  
Rei sighed. "You're right. It is getting late." She got up slowly and put the fire out. I've worked myself too hard trying to find answers, she though as she took one last glance at the fireplace as she left the room. I can try and figure out what it all meant in the morning…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed as she surveyed the Time Gates for what seemed the millionth time. the silver colored doors shone and sparkled as a wispy cloud hovered 2 feet over the ground, enveloping Pluto's feet in lilac mist.  
  
The forest green haired senshi traced the intricate patterns on the gates with her finger. Guarding these gates was a very important job, she knew, but she couldn't help missing her friends. She wondered how Hotaru was doing in school, how Neptune and Uranus were getting along, winning car races and auditioning for violin solos. She wondered how her princess was getting along, being forced to wait for Mamoru to return from college in a year or so…most of all, she wondered how Small Lady was getting along at Crystal Tokyo. Pluto had watched Small Lady through the Main Gate, watching her transform into a beautiful young lady, much like her mother…she only wished that she could talk to the rest of the senshi…and she knew all too well how her wish would come true…  
  
And she wondered about the future.  
  
Of course she knew what exactly was going to happen…  
  
And oh boy, was it going to be interesting to watch…  
  
She heard a rustle of something behind her. She knew she could have turned around to face what ever was behind her, but she chose not too…Instead she merely transferred her staff from her right hand to her left and back again…  
  
When suddenly something hit the back of her head. Hard. She fell forward, still holding the rod.  
  
She was unconscious before she hit the mist covered ground.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Luna couldn't sleep.  
  
She was a cat, she knew, and cats should be good at napping and that sort of thing, but sleep wasn't coming to her. Every time she closed her eyes, they popped back open. She yawned and glanced across the bed at Usagi, who was sleeping soundly.   
  
*Some people get all the luck,* Luna thought to herself as she leaped off the end of the bed and walked around, her topaz eyes glittering in the moonlight from the window. She leaped onto the windowsill, and out onto the roof, gazing into the night.  
  
Just then she realized that something--or someone-- was on the roof with her.  
  
Something with violet eyes…  
  
"Luna-san?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heh…'poor, _poor_ little Pluto…'"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's that evil villain again…nn; Can't WAIT to show her off!  
  
Next time: Starr, the new lil blue kitty, tells the sailor senshi of a NEW senshi living in Tokyo! And she's got a really, really bad attitude! Will her and the other senshi ever get along? And what happened to Setsuna? And just what's going to be so interesting? Find out next time! In like a month when I finish actually writing it… UU; 


	4. Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 3: Run! Hyper!

Dude, guess what? I made a website for Mirakuru Romansu! *nod nod* http://www25.brinkster.com/mirakururomansu I'm not completely done with it, but go check it out anyway! Be warned, however, there are many spoiler areas. *nod nod*  
  
And I also wrote a little short story with Kouken and Starr called Caffiene Kitty. Go check it out. nn;;;  
  
So…um…yeah. nn;   
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 3: Run! Hyper!  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
An old abandoned warehouse. Quiet. Empty.  
  
Perfect place for the entrance to an evil hideout...  
  
Pheonix grinned evilly as she looked about her. Her own little throne room. She'd always wanted one of those. The Messiah of Silence could have one, why couldn't she? It just kind of made the whole evil thing worthwhile, a throne. Though she wasn't really into the whole evil business for total domination. No, that's much too cliché.   
  
Nope, she just wanted cold, hard revenge.  
  
Small torches were hung from the ceiling, that lighted the large room. Her 'throne' sat at the far end of the room. Big room. Just the way she liked it. And it could always be turned into a battlefield whenever she needed it…  
  
In the corner of the room were two dead corpses, slumped over each other. A bunch of teenage kids. Obviously they were on some dare to go through the abandoned warehouse, and somehow ended up in her throne room. Although it was good practice, killing them, she was slightly annoyed by the intruders. Maybe she needed more booby traps. (( AN: Heheh. Booby. Oh, sorry. nn;))  
  
She fiddled with the ends of one of her braids, her golden eyes transfixed on the spot in front of her. She was bored now. Time to pick on her minions. "Tourmaline, get the hell over here before I blow another one of your precious 'youmas' up."  
  
In an instant, Tourmaline appeared, playing with a piece of her obsidian black colored hair. *She plays with her hair too much*, Pheonix thought angrily. *Just once I'd like to rip it all out of her head. In fact, I should…*  
  
"Hai, Pheonix-sama?" Tourmaline looked up at Pheonix, her sea-green eyes showing a hint of fear.   
  
Pheonix smirked. She loved seeing fear in people's eyes. Another little kick to being evil. "Alrighty, you say you have this 'master plan' for getting rid of the senshi. Do tell, and if I think it's fairly decent then I'll spare you your life."  
  
Tourmaline winced, then proceeded to explain her plan. Which was not a bad plan, actually. "I've taken the liberty of sending one of my stronger youmas to the Gates of Time, to capture Sailor Pluto and brainwash her. Then, using the Time Key, we can send all ten of them--"  
  
"Ten?" Pheonix stared at her minion. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, did you say _ten_?"  
  
"Um…hai…"  
  
"Well who the hell's the…" Pheonix's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the 'tenth' senshi, and she leaned back in her throne. "Oh yeah. _Her_."  
  
Tourmaline looked up at Pheonix, waiting for critique on her plan.  
  
Pheonix eyed the black haired woman. "Well, it's an okay plan, except for the 'send all ten of them to wherever part.' I don't think you've gotten it into your thick skull that I want them all _dead_. With lots of blood." She flipped one of her braids behind her shoulder. "Still, the brainwashing idea is good. We could send like some evil monster from wherever to do my bidding. Minions are rather hard to find these days."  
  
Tourmaline sighed a breath of relief, knowing she'd live to see another day.  
  
Pheonix growled. "Now get out of my line of sight before I change my mind and have you killed."  
  
And Tourmaline disappeared as quickly as she had came.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
Usagi was in paradise.  
  
She sighed happily as she flipped one of her long blonde odangoes behind her shoulder. The senshi had all gone of somewhere, Luna had finally stopped bothering her, and the new evil that sprung up had mysteriously disappeared. And best of all, Mamoru was home from college, sitting beside her on a warm, sandy beach.  
  
'Aishiteru, Usako,' he said, while stroking one of her odangoes.   
  
'I love you too, Mamo-chan,' she replied contently.  
  
'Usako?'  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'Will you..'  
  
"WAKE UP!" Something pounced onto Usagi. Something with claws.  
  
"EEP!" Usagi screeched, bolting upright in her bed. She then looked down at Luna, who was clinging onto her pajama top.   
  
"LUNA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's Saturday! And it's only 8 O'clock! I get to sleep in on Saturday untill at least 10!"  
  
"Usagi-" Luna tries to but in.  
  
"I don't need any more claw marks on me for no reason! It's bad enough when you--"  
  
"--Usagi--"  
  
"--wake me up on a weekday! And besides, I was having such a great dream with Mamo-chan in it and--"  
  
"--USAGI!--"  
  
"You went and ruined it, _as usual_--"  
  
"Umm….Serenity-hime-sama?" A new voice, a lot more sweeter, tried to but in as well.  
  
Usagi stopped. And stared at the foot of her bed. A small, royal blue kitten, with an ice blue six-pointed star on her forehead, was sitting there, watching Luna and Usagi bicker with wide violet eyes.   
  
The kitten continued to talk. "I'm…um…sorry I had to have Luna wake you up and stuff…but…can you, like…Gee, how does Kouken always say it…'shut up?'"  
  
Usagi stared.   
  
"That's...why I had to wake you up," Luna said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Usagi squealed, picking up the adorable blue kitty. "You are just the cutest thing in the whole world! And you talk!" She examined the cat. "So who's guardian are you gonna be? Ami's? You're both blue...Hey...Wait...wait a minute...are you Luna's daughter or something? Because you have a little star instead of a moon..." the blond girl gaped at Luna. "Luna, are you having an _affair_ with some other cat?"   
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"Umm...." The new kitty blinked. "I'm not really related to her at all..."   
  
"Oh." Usagi turned to the blue kitten again, and pet her gently. "So what's you name, you adorable little thing you?"   
  
"Watashi wa Starr." The cat looked up at Usagi with a confused expression. "You really think I'm cute? Gee, Kouken always says I'm too braindead to be cute."   
  
Usagi blinked. "Who is this Kouken person you keep talking about?"   
  
Luna and Starr exchanged glances, and then both looked up at Usagi.   
  
"Usagi. Call a senshi meeting or something," Luna instructed her sternly.   
  
Usagi blinked again. "Well...I _was_ planning on seeing if the others were going to the mall.....demo, doshite?"   
  
"It's important," Luna explained. "And _all_ the senshi need to be there. Outers included."   
  
"It's that important?" Usagi asked in a concerned tone.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright..."   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
"So...who...is...that?" Haruka asked quizzically as she watched a little blue cat un around and around the temple room.  
  
"She says her name is Starr," Usagi replied, watching her as well.   
  
"Runrunrunhyperhyperhyper!" Starr exclaimed as she raced about aimlessly. "Run! Hyper! Run! Hyper!"   
  
"Although she was a lot...calmer...when I first met her..."   
  
"I see."   
  
"She's kinda cute," Hotaru stated, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"And kinda hyperactive..." Rei noted.   
  
Starr then jumped on the table next to where Makato was sitting.   
  
"Saaay, do you people have any COFFEE?"  
  
"...Ahhh...I think coffee wouldn't be the best thing for you to have at this point..." Makato replied sheepishly.   
  
"Aww, but I like that stuff!" Starr grinned. "One time, I had coffee, even when Kouken told me not to, but I drank it anyway, and it was _fun._" Her violet eyes widened at the word 'fun.' "But then I accidentally threw Kouken's pencil out the window and she locked me in the closet for an hour."  
  
"Err...that's...nice..."  
  
"Erm..." Michiru looked over at Usagi and Luna. "Why don't you get on with telling us about this important...'thing'...you were talking about over the phone?"   
  
"And dude!" Starr looked around frantically, still unable to keep herself from talking. "where's Setsuna-Pluto-Hime-sama, cause she's not here and I kinda need to tell her too yep yep. Then again she prolly already KNOWS, cause she can see into the…the fur-ut-ure--" She stumbled on the word 'future'-- "--and stuff."  
  
"She's...guarding the Gates of Time..."   
  
"Ohh yeah!" Starr grinned again. "Ahh, I can't wait to tell you people about the important-y stuffness and I bet you'll all think it's really cool but then again maybe you won't I mean Kouken doesn't think it's cool but then again Kouken's a real big grouch and--"   
  
"--Who's this Kouken you keep talking about?" Minako butted in.   
  
"Ohhh, that's right, I gotta tell you people someday don't I?" Starr bounced around and started playing with a little Luna-P pencil top on Ami's pencil. "Yeah, she's like a new sailor senshi, yep yep."   
  
"WHAAT?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Usagi exclaimed, trying to look Starr in the eye.  
  
"....Uhhh....yeah." Starr blinked.  
  
"Let me explain," Luna said, stepping forward on the table. "During the early stages of the Silver Millennium, there were more then nine planets, and each of them had at least one senshi to guard them. An army of strong fighters, sent by Beryl, I believe, destroyed all of the planets besides the ones that are still here today." She paused at this point, her black tail flickering behind her. "Some of the senshi from those planets died, and some left the Silver Millennium. I…can't say I remember any that actually stayed at the Silver Millennium…but this…Kouken…obviously did."  
  
"That's cause she was too young to leave," Starr grinned happily. "Only about five years old, I think."  
  
"Well…anyway…" Luna blinked. "For some reason or another she was reborn here, with the rest of you, and was just recently discovered to be a senshi."  
  
"By MEEE!"   
  
"Yes, Starr, by you."  
  
"A new senshi?" Minako grinned. "Oh, this will be fun! How old is she? Where does she go to school? What's she like?"  
  
"She goes to…TA…I think." Starr replied. "And she's the same age as you guys."  
  
"TA?" Usagi turned to Rei. "Have you heard of her before?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "Iie, I haven't…Then again, there are a lot of girls that I see every day in the hallways but don't know the names of…What exactly does she look like?"  
  
"Really really light blue hair in a braid and gray eyes," Starr replied again.  
  
The raven haired priestess thought hard. And her thoughts led her back to about a week ago…  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
:::Afternoons were the busiest time of the day at TA Academy for Girls. After lunch, everyone always rushed through the hallways to get to their next class. No one had time to talk, time to get to their lockers, time to do anything.   
  
*They really need to assign a traffic cop to make sure nobody gets trampled in these hallways,* Rei thought bitterly to herself as she stormed down the hallway. She had come down with a bad case of PMS, and she was trying to get to her class before someone pissed her off. The hallways were especially crowded this morning.   
  
Rei could barely move in any direction because of all the other girls, flocking to their classes. Normally she would sit and wait, since she had time to get her her class, but today for some reason she was in a hurry. She pushed against the flow of schoolgirls to get past them.  
  
"Ahh! Hey!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the girls that she had pushed past get her books ripped from her arms by the tide of pushing girls.   
  
Normally Rei would have stopped to help her, maybe apologize, but today for some strange reason was different. She continued to walk.   
  
When she was about halfway down the hall, she turned her head and looked back for a second. The girl was still trying to pick up her books. Most of the other girls had wandered off to their classes.   
  
Then the girl looked up and flashed a quick glare at Rei. If looks could kill, Rei surely would have dropped dead right there in the hallway.  
  
Instead she simply glared right back and turned around, walking as quickly as she could.:::  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
"I think I saw her in the hallway once," Rei finally admitted. "Didn't look too friendly." *then again, I probably wouldn't have either in a situation like that...*   
  
"Heh, yep, Kouken's like that." Starr grinned.   
  
"Does she know she's a senshi?" Ami asked as she typed away on her miniature laptop.  
  
"Yep. I told her last week and like had her transform and whatever." Starr replied. "She didn't really seem too happy about it though..." Her violet eyes widened again. "Want me to go get her?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "Well...I...guess..."   
  
"Great!" and with that, Starr leaped off the table and out the room.   
  
For a few minutes there was silence. Then--   
  
"I don't like this," Haruka blurted out. "Why should we trust a little blue cat who's too hyperactive to talk straight?"   
  
"Haruka, she probably wouldn't be able to lie even if she was hyper. She's still a kitten," Ami pointed out. "Or a really good actor." Makato muttered under her breath.   
  
"The stupid cat even _says_ that this 'Kouken' person isn't exactly the friendliest," Haruka exclaimed. "She's practically telling us that this new senshi is trouble."   
  
"Haruka, you and the other outers weren't exactly friendly to us when we first met you," Rei said matter-of-factly. "But we trusted you anyway."   
  
"Rei's right, Haruka," Michiru turned to the tomboyish woman with a slight smile across her face. "And besides, you haven't even met her yet."   
  
Haruka merely muttered something under her breath and leaned back in her seat, obviously upset that her partner was turned against her in this argument.  
  
All talking ceased as they waited for the 'new senshi' to arrive.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
  
Next time: Uh oh. Evil villains with evil plots and evil minions! What's gonna happen to Setsuna-san? And what's Kouken really gonna be like? And is Starr ever going to calm down and act serious? And when the hell do we find out who the pairing is? I HAVE TO KNOW, IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! Oh, wait. I wrote it. So of course I know! nn; Nevermind,  
  
I was going to write more, but I decided not to. For cliffhangers are EEVIL. nn;;;  
  
Peruru: That and you just got the flu shot in your right arm and you can't type as much as you would like to for a while.  
  
…that too. uu;  
  
Go, review and stuff! Now! 


	5. Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 4: Enter Small L...

Hiyo everybody! nn; And guess who I've got with me today! *grins* Mirai Trunks and Peruru, my two favorite-est muses in the whole wide world. nn;;;  
  
Mirai Trunks: *sarcastic* Hurray. *looks bored*  
  
Ha, I bet you though you wouldn't be here, huh, _T-MAN._  
  
MT: Oo; Oh shit, you're not going to start calling me that too, are you?  
  
Yes.  
  
Peruru: *nervously looking around; the last time he had been near (or in) a fanfic, his left arm was in a cast for 6 weeks* oo;;;;; ((Heh…poor Peruru…LD, what kind of friend are you, scarring one of my muses for life and killing the other, all in one fanfic! Plus you paired him with the wrong character. :P [PAIRING CLUE TO ALL THAT HAVE READ SOME OF HER FANFICS!]))   
  
So…anyway…I have noticed that there isn't much DBZ. There will be some next chapter. And there's a little now. That's why the prologue is so long, to satisfy your DBZ needs for the next four chapters or so. nn; Believe me, the DBZ crew is so much fun to write with, I would probably have already gotten bored with this fic if there wasn't any. Nn  
  
And now, I want you to all to go onto your favorite MP3 downloading website and get the song "Minority" by Green Day. Great song. Kinda reminds me of Kouken. nn; You can listen to it while you read!  
  
Per: *slowly tries to inch away*  
  
*grabs Peruru by the collar of his shirt* Oh no you don't, Fairy boy.  
  
Per: *sigh, turns to readers* Please. Help me.  
  
MUAHAHAHA! You people have to STAY with me! HA! *clears throat* Well now that I've gotten that out of me system, read chapter 4! And keep guessing on the pairing! nn;   
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 4: Enter Small Lady!  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Starr, however, was taking her dear old time finding Kouken. She stopped at three different places to continue her endless quest for squirrels. She'd been trying to catch one ever since she was an eensy weensy koneko. After about 5 minutes, however, she remembered what she was supposed to be doing in the first place, and made her way towards Kouken's apartment.   
  
She jumped up onto the small tree nearby and weaved her way through the fire escapes, then hopped through the window on the thirteenth floor. The room was messy, with clothes scattered all over the floor. In the corner was a bed, and underneath the covers of the bed was a large human-looking lump. *Geez, can't believe she's still asleep,* Starr thought to herself.  
  
She hopped onto the end table next to the bed, then slowly and gently, she pawed at the lump. "Wake up…" The lump stirred slightly, then didn't move.  
  
Starr frowned, then grinned evilly and crouched down in a slightly defensive position, wriggling her tail. Suddenly she leaped up into the air and landed hard on the lump. "Wake up!"  
  
"Ahh! Holy shit!" The 'lump' bolted upright in the bed, instinctively knocking the blue kitty to the ground. The covers were pulled off, revealing the 'lump' to be a girl about 16 years old, with hair an icy tone of blue tied messily into a braid, pale skin, and dark, murky gray eyes, wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt and gray pants as pajamas. A black string with a crystal quartz charm strung on it was looped around her wrist. She glared at the cat, who was now trying to peel herself off of the floor. "Shimatta, what did I tell you about waking me up like that?"  
  
"But it's the _only_ way to wake you up, Kouken-Aisuzu-hime-san!*"  
  
Kouken's gray eyes narrowed, and she threw her pillow at the kitten, who quickly ducked it. "Will you stop calling me that?"  
  
"Ah, gomen, I forgot." Starr grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Why the hell _did_ you wake me up, anyway?" Kouken muttered as she pulled the rest of the covers off of her legs.  
  
"Short version or long version?"  
  
"As short as you can possibly make it."  
  
"How short would that be?"  
  
"Five seconds."  
  
"Okay…" The kitty took a huge breath of air. "IwasatthemalltheotherdayandIsawthisyoumasoIthoughtthatyoumightneedtoteamupwiththeothersenshisoIwentovertoSerenity-hime-sama'shouseandItalkedtoLuna-sanandsheandIandSerenity-hime-samasetupasenshimeetingwithallofthesenshiexceptforSetsuna-Pluto-Hime-samaandItoldthemaboutyouandtheywantedtomeetyousoIwenttogetyouandyouwereasleepsoIhadtowakeyouupandthenyouaskedmewhysonowI'mtellingyouwhyandit'sbeenwayoverfivesecondsbutohwell.**"  
  
Kouken's eyes widened as she tried to make sense of the Starr had just said, ignoring the fact that the synopsis was well over fifteen seconds, let alone five. "You mean now?"  
  
"Yes…now!" Starr panted, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Oh god," Kouken got up from the bed quickly and grabbed Starr, then opened the door and promptly tossed the cat out of the room. "Get out, I need to put on normal clothing."  
  
"Eep!" Starr landed on all fours, then sighed, a sweat drop appearing over the back of her head. "Ahh, she always was shy about changing…"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
:::"Okaasan… I thought I was done with my training. Why do I have to go back to the past again?"  
  
"The senshi of the past need you again, my Chibi Usagi."  
  
"How? We defeated the Dead Moon Circus, and Galaxia. There aren't going to be any more villains until the Black Moon Family arrives again…"  
  
"Trust me, Usagi. They'll need you. You need to warn them about a new evil."  
  
"Well why won't you tell me who this evil is? I won't be able to warn them if I don't even know myself."  
  
"You will know the evil when you see it, Usagi…take care, my daughter."  
  
"I'll miss you, Okaasan.":::  
  
Chibiusa sighed as she looked around, trying to see through the foggy mist. She had only learned she would be here, back at the Gates of Time, an hour ago. It was still unclear to her why she was here in the first place. But it would be nice to see Puu again, she thought, as she made her way towards the large silver gates.  
  
"Puu?" She called out, unable to see clearly. The mist was unusually foggy today. It was only really foggy like this when something was going to happen. It was kind of working on her nerves. "Puu, it's me."  
  
There was no answer. She frowned, and walked closer. She could see a figure standing in front of the Gates, with a long sort of staff. Why wasn't Puu responding?  
  
She cupped her hands to her mouth and tried to call her again. "Setsuna-san? Puu?" *I should stop calling her that,* Chibiusa thought angrily. *Puu. What a stupid nickname. Geez, I'm twelve years old for crying out loud.*  
  
She concentrated hard, to hear Puu's--Setsuna's, dammit, Setsuna's--response.   
  
And then she heard a faint whisper, a whisper of two little words, words that made her russet colored eyes widen.  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
"Kyaaa!" A bright pink energy ball was hurled in her direction, and she barely dodged it. "Puu, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, forgetting her inner resolution to call Setsuna that particular name.  
  
The green haired senshi threw another Dead Scream at her, and she stopped in her tracks, the attack just inches away from her face.  
  
Something was wrong with Puu. She knew. She had to get the other senshi and warn them  
  
*Was this the new evil Kaasan…* She trailed off in her thoughts as Pluto threw yet another attack. "Moon Tiara Action!" She yelled, throwing her tiara at the attack and countering it. She raced towards the Gates, then quickly opened the door and went inside.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So where is this friggin' temple anyway?" Kouken muttered discreetly as she followed Starr down the sidewalk.  
  
Starr roamed along the sidewalk happily, her tail swishing behind her. "I think it's this way."  
  
"You _think_?" Kouken echoed as she fiddled with the necklace on her wrist. ((AN: I say necklace because it really is a necklace, not a bracelet. She just wears it on her wrist because…well…she wants to.))  
  
"Uh…yeah…I kinda forgot exactly where it is…"  
  
"You _WHAT?_"  
  
"Ahh, don't worry!" Starr said, laughing nervously. "Ahahaha! I'll find it!"  
  
"You better," Kouken muttered. "Because if you woke me up for no reason…"  
  
"Kouken, it was ten O' clock."  
  
"Exactly. Much too early for me to be up on a weekend."  
  
Starr blinked, then walked around a tree planted into a hole in the concrete. She then hopped onto a nearby bench, and walked down it, then hopped back down again.  
  
Kouken eyed the hyperactive little kitty uneasily. "Will I regret it if I ask you what you're doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm retracing my steps," Starr explained as she circle a garbage can, then continued walking in a zigzag pattern down the sidewalk, muttering to herself. "And then I went there…and then…I think…yeah…and then there was that squirrel…and then…I…" She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and thought hard. "I…think...I went that way…" She walked to the left, then stopped again. "Or maybe it was that way…" She started walking right. "Or maybe…or…maybe…"   
  
Kouken groaned and rolled her eyes, flicking a strand of loose hair away from her face. "Baka neko."  
  
"Or…maybe…Holy cheese, a squirrel!" Starr's eyes widened as she spotted a squirrel sitting in a tree across the street. She bounded across the road, dodging several cars, her violet eyes locked on the squirrel.   
  
Kouken's eyes widened. "Baka cat, you're not supposed to run across the street like that!"  
  
But the little kitty had crossed the street successfully and without any injuries (Much to Kouken's disappointment), and was now trying to climb a tree. "Come back here, you stupid squirrel!"  
  
Kouken sighed, a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. She glanced about, and saw a temple to her right. "Figures," she muttered to herself as she walked up the steps of the temple and entered it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Chibiusa was hopelessly lost.  
  
She was trying to find her dimension while keeping an eye out for Setsuna, which was rather hard, since Setsuna seemed to pop up everywhere. The pink haired senshi had to keep running in every direction, which meant she probably had missed the portal in her rush. Every time she had thought she had lost the older, green haired senshi appeared from behind some portal and threw yet another Dead Scream at her. She wasn't being very careful with the portals, either; two of the attacks that had missed the younger senshi had flown into portals, one with little dancing hamsters and the other with some crazy little yellow mouse that farted lightning. ((Hamtaro and Pikachu. DOWN WITH THEM BOTH!))  
  
Which soon led Chibiusa to the conclusions that this either wasn't really Setsuna, or that this was Setsuna and she had been brainwashed. Or maybe it was a brainwashed imposter.   
  
Running, running, running. She was getting tired. One more Dead Scream and she probably wouldn't make it. She needed to find the stupid dimension and _fast._  
  
She soon came to a fairly large blue one. She'd seen this one before. Her own wasn't far off.  
  
She turned around to see if it was nearby. And it was a good thing she had to, because at that second the imposter/brainwashed Setsuna stepped out from behind a purple colored frame showing a brown haired boy ((Hiiro [or maybe Duo, your choice] and his gundam.)) standing next to an inconceivably tall robot and launched another dead scream at her.  
  
"Eep!" She ducked out of the way and looked back at the attack as it was hurled towards the blue colored portal. Her first thought was *Aah, another portal gone. Oh well.*  
  
But then she realized that the person showed in the portal had blonde, spiky, gravity-defying hair and aqua eyes and big, big muscles. And he was also somewhat short.  
  
And her next thought was, *OH SHIT.*  
  
Quickly, she whipped out a pink tier similar to Sailor Moon's tier, and created a pink ball of energy with it, which countered the attack hurling towards the blue portal. She panted slightly. "Ah, shit, that was close."  
  
The imposter/brainwashed Pluto scowled at Chibiusa and launched another attack at the pink haired senshi, which was dodged and destroyed a pink framed portal with some sort of cheerful blonde plastic-looking creature that bore a very similar appearance as a bunch of old dolls Chibiusa used to play with. ((I hates Barbies too. nn;))  
  
Looking frantically around, Chibiusa quickly spotted the large white marble portal. She dived out of the way of another Dead Scream and reached towards the portal, then was quickly sucked up into the portal and 'spit out' on the other side.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Is Starr back yet?" Usagi asked in a confused tone of voice as she looked around.  
  
"Who knows," Makato replied, her head resting on the table.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Minako whined.  
  
"How should I know," Rei snapped angrily. She was getting more annoyed by the second. Haruka seemed to share these feelings, for she simultaneously grumbled something inaudible to everyone except Michiru, who gave the tomboyish senshi a death glare.  
  
A door slammed, and Usagi looked up to see a girl she assumed was Kouken. "Ah! Konnichiwa!" she said happily, standing up and waving slightly. "You must be Kouken."  
  
Kouken frowned slightly and nodded. Her gaze rested on Rei for a second and her eyes narrowed for a split second. *Guess she remembers,* Rei thought to herself, narrowing her eyes back.  
  
Usagi seemed to notice the glare fest that was about to occur, and quickly changed the subject. "Um…so where's Starr?"  
  
"Outside," Kouken replied. "She'll be here in five…" She began to count on her fingers. "Four…three…two…"  
  
"Hi, sorry minna!" Starr jumped up onto the table in front of Kouken, grinning sheepishly. "I was...uh…kinda sidetracked…"  
  
"By a squirrel," Kouken added.  
  
Starr blinked. "Uhhh…heh." She looked around. "So…uhh…I see you've met everybody already?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Usagi stepped in at this point, and pointed to each senshi as she said their name. "'Kay! I'm Usagi, that's Ami, this is Minako, over there's Makato, there's Rei, and that's Haruka and Michiru, and this is Hotaru." Each of the senshi waved, some less enthusiastically. Kouken nodded slightly.  
  
"So…yeah." Usagi grinned sheepishly. "That's most of us. Setsuna's at the gates of time, you'll probably meet her soon." she thought for a second, and suddenly remember her pink haired daughter from the future. "And there was--"  
  
When speak of the devil, Chibiusa, or rather, "Sailor Chibi-Moon," appeared in the doorway, tired, and older looking then when she had left for the future one year ago.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
* Aisuzu is Kouken's senshi name. I haven't gotten to telling you people that yet, I fergot. oo;  
  
** Translation: "I was at the mall the other day and I saw this youma so I thought that you might need to team up with the other senshi so I went over to Serenity-hime-sama's house and I talked to Luna-san and she and I and Serenity-hime-sama setup a senshi meeting with all of the senshi except for Setsuna-Pluto-Hime-sama and I told them about you and they wanted to meet you so I went to get you and you were asleep so I had to wake you up and then you asked me why so now I'm telling you why and it's been way over five seconds but oh well."  
  
Hah. Aren't I just the evilest thing ever?  
  
MT: uu; Can we go now?  
  
Ugh, fine. Uu;  
  
Per: OO *exclaims hysterically* FREEDOM!!!! *runs off*  
  
But I want you back here next chapter! Oo;  
  
MT and Per: *are already gone*  
  
Oo; O…kay…Review time! Go, review, now! And give me lots of comments on Kouken, and DON'T FORGET to guess the pairing! And if you do decide to try and guess, tell me why you think so. I would like to know. Especially if you are wrong. So I can LAUGH AT YOU! HA! nn; 


	6. Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 5: Battle at the...

This has got to be the fastest I have ever gotten a chapter out. Ever. The fastest. I can't believe it. Me creative juices must really be flowing here!  
  
Anyway, due to the fact that I got this chapter out so early, my muses are not here. Kudos for them. And instead of a really long talk about something, I have a really SHORT talk about something; Ya seen those commercials for that movie 'Treasure Planet?' Is it just me or does Jim Hawkins look uncannily like Mirai Trunks? oo; Maybe it's just me.  
  
And now, you may read! nn; Though I am still very upset that I only got one review…UU; People! Review!  
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 1, Chapter 5: Battle at the Gates of Time  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"_Chibiusa?_" Usagi's cerulean eyes widened as she stared at her panting future daughter. "Wow…you've…changed so much…" Which was very true. Her pink hair had grown slightly longer, her eyes had become less red and more of a russet brown color, and her senshi fuku now bore a striking resemblance to Usagi's eternal fuku, only pink (with a hint of garnet) and wingless.   
  
"Ah…arigato, Usagi-san…" *Not only that,* Usagi noted as Chibiusa caught her breath and stood up, no longer leaning against the doorway, *she's gotten more polite too.*  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, are you alright?" Hotaru stood up as well, her violet eyes hinting concern.  
  
Chibi-Moon smiled, although it was a sad sort of smile. "I'm fine, Hotaru-chan." Her smile vanished and she suddenly looked very serious, something Usagi hadn't seen in Chibiusa very often. "But…but I think something's wrong with Setsuna…"   
  
At this point, something in the back of Rei's head clicked. She suddenly remembered part of her vision, the part with Setsuna… "What happened to her?"  
  
"She…she tried to attack me…" Chibi-Moon shuddered slightly, as if the memory of her childhood companion trying to kill her was painful. "I think she may have been brainwashed by someone…either that or it really isn't Setsuna…"  
  
There was silence for a split second. Then Haruka stood up. "I've known Setsuna for a while now, and I know she would never let anyone brainwash her. It has to be an imposter."  
  
"But Haruka," Michiru reasoned. "She probably would…if something important were to surface because of it…"  
  
"Michiru-san is right," Hotaru said calmly. "Remember how, when I was possessed by Mistress Nine, Setsuna-san was against letting me live?" She looked down at the ground, embarrassed slightly. "Since she's the guardian of time, she knew that I wasn't really evil…but she also knew that if she wasn't against me, then I probably…I probably would have ended up destroying the Earth."  
  
Haruka looked at Hotaru sideways. "You have a point, I suppose…But what could possibly surface from it all?"  
  
"Anything is possible," Ami noted. "But naturally, Setsuna-san would never actually tell us her reasons for doing anything. If we knew what was going to happen before it happened in all of the battles we've been through, the outcomes might have been different."   
  
"Well, whatever psychological mumbo jumbo Setsuna has planned for us all, we can't just sit around and let her wreak havoc and be just plain ol' evil," Makato said confidently. "We gotta go to the Gates of Time and stop her before the evil villain behind all of this puts some sort of plan into action. Sitting around and waiting isn't going to get us anywhere."  
  
"You're right," Usagi said. "We do need to go and return Setsuna to her senses. But…" She looked over at Kouken, who was standing in the corner looking very bored. "Kouken, we really can't expect you to want to come with us. This whole being-a-senshi thing is probably very confusing for you. You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
Kouken stared at Usagi, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming. Beats sitting around doing nothing."  
  
Usagi blinked. "Well…anou…okay then." She fingered her brooch slightly, which was resting in her pocket. "Have you henshined before?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"So you know how?"  
  
"Do I _look_ like an idiot?" A blue-handled henshin wand with an ice blue six pointed star on top appeared at her fingertips, and she waved it around slightly, with an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-back-off' manner. Rei scowled angrily at this.  
  
"Um…well…okay…" Usagi blinked again.   
  
And, as they always do, the senshi simultaneously waved their henshin objects in the air and shouted their henshin phrases loudly.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make-up!"  
  
Usagi, now Sailor Moon, looked around confusedly. She didn't hear Kouken's henshin phrase at all., yet there she was, henshined like everybody else. Her fuku had an ice blue skirt with a matching collar, and navy and midnight blue bows on the front and back of the fuku. Her gloves, unlike most of the other senshi's gloves, were dark blue and fingerless, and she was still wearing her necklace looped around her right hand. A long sword in a sheath hung from her waist of a black belt. "How did you henshin without a henshin phrase?"  
  
"I have a 'henshin phrase.'" Kouken replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You probably weren't listening to me." *Like most people,* She added silently.  
  
"Oh." Sailor Moon blinked. "What's your senshi name anyway?"  
  
"Sailor…sailor something." She looked over at Starr. "What is it again?"  
  
Starr sweat dropped. "Sailor Aisuzu."  
  
"Yeah. Sailor Aisuzu."  
  
"Um…" Chibi-Moon fidgeted slightly. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"Alrighty then." She slowly lifted a small golden key, similar to Setsuna's larger key, and began to chant. "Guardian of Time! Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time!" The key's garnet stone began to glow pink. "I call upon you, the almighty God of time, Chronos!" The ground underneath Chibi-Moon's feet glowed pink slightly. "Lead and protect us…" The ground under the rest of the senshi glowed pink as well. "Onward to the road of light!"  
  
And they were gone.  
  
Starr yelled angrily after them as the rest of the cats sweat dropped, "Hey! I wanna come! Come back!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The Gates of Time were dark and misty, as usual. Sailor Moon looked around uneasily. *This would _not_ be a great place to get killed…* She thought. She was scared. But she was trying not to show it.  
  
So naturally many of the senshi suggested that she switch to decaf when a maniacal laughter sounded throughout the entrance to the gates, and she leaped about five feet into the air. Or maybe six.  
  
"W-what was that?" Sailor Venus asked with a shaky voice, playing with a strand of her long blonde hair nervously.  
  
"Sure didn't sound like Setsuna," Sailor Uranus muttered.  
  
And in fact, it wasn't. When the fog cleared, not only was Setsuna, or rather, Sailor Pluto standing before them, but a tall woman with long black hair and sea green eyes, wearing a dark green short length dress. A black six-pointed star was nestled between her bangs on her forehead. She laughed again. "So glad you could make it. _All_ of you." She played with a strand of her hair and giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Tourmaline. And of course I already know who all of you are."  
  
"What have you done with Puu?" Chibi-Moon said angrily, letting the childish nickname escape her lips once more.  
  
"Ah, nothing really." she calmly walked over by Pluto and lifted the green haired senshi's bangs to reveal a black star, much like the one on her own forehead, in the spot where her tiara would normally be. "Just made her a mindless little minion that most of you probably wouldn't stand a chance against."  
  
"That's where you're mistaken," Sailor Saturn said calmly. "I could defeat her, if I had to."  
  
"And then you'd end up killing yourself and the rest of your friends in the process," Tourmaline pointed out cruelly. "Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" She yawned, and pointed in the senshi's general direction. "I'm getting tired." She said to the brainwashed Pluto. "Go ahead and kill them now."  
  
And that was when Sailor Mercury had an idea. As she and Mars both dodged a Dead Scream attack, she called out to Sailor Moon, "Usagi, do you think you could try to heal her with your Ginzuishou?"   
  
Sailor Moon nodded as her hands flew to the brooch on her chest, and the familiar small white crystal appeared by her hands. She lifted it up over her head, and a light pink light began to form from it. She could feel it's power reaching towards Pluto--  
  
And yet Pluto still had the star on her forehead.  
  
*It's not working!!* Shutting her eyes, she tried to push the power of the Ginzuishou out farther, trying to heal Pluto with it--nothing happened. She could feel the power, power that would normally break a villain--that wasn't working on Pluto.  
  
*Why isn't it working???* She continued to concentrate harder and harder. She had to heal Setsuna, _had_ to stop this madness…  
  
It was natural that no one noticed when the golden crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead suddenly transformed into a silvery eight-pointed star, and shone for a split second before changing back into a moon. All they saw was a considerably large and very bright ball of light engulf most of them and then fade away.  
  
The brainwashed Pluto dropped her key as the black star left her forehead and she blinked twice, obviously in a state of confusion.  
  
Tourmaline mentally cursed. Eleven to one. She definitely did not like those odds. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the dropped key and pointed it in the direction of the inner senshi and Kouken. The garnet stone on the key blinked twice--  
  
And suddenly all 6 of them were gone, leaving a very confused bunch of outer senshi, not to mention Chibi-Moon.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kouken was not having a good day. Then again, she was never having a good day. Something always went wrong. Sometimes she wished that idiot Murphy, whoever the hell he was, didn't decide to sit down and write that stupid law about everything going wrong, because it seemed to be the center-point of every event in her life*.  
  
This particular day, she had been dragged around the town by an idiotic hyperactive cat, dodged several attempts at killing her, and was now sitting on the ground that sure as hell wasn't the ground she had been standing on a second ago.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Mercury said with a concerned look in her face.  
  
"Could be better," Kouken grumbled as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Ow…I think I landed on something…" Usagi said nervously.  
  
She soon found out that it wasn't a something, but a someone, a large blast of light, or energy, or _something,_ erupted from under Usagi. She screamed bloody murder and was thrown into the air and landed on top of Kouken, and they both fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.  
  
Kouken was not amused by this. "Ah, hey! Get off me, damn…" She trailed off as she noticed Usagi wasn't paying attention to her, but a large pair green and black legs with point feet. "…It…"  
  
They both looked up at the same time. And they both saw a large, cricket looking creature, with a look that would kill if looks could and a blue energy ball forming in it's hand. A _big_ blue energy ball.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Meanwhile, higher in the air, someone else looked down at the situation, thinking the exact thing Kouken had said aloud. A certain someone that we all know and love with lilac hair tied back into a ponytail and clear blue eyes.  
  
*Oh shit.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Murphy's Law: Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.  
  
And Part 1 is OVAH! nn; I shall leave you guessing as to who 'Cricket man' is. You probably already know anyway. nn; Muahahaha! I write the most evil of cliffhangers, do I not?  
  
Now go forth, do good things like they tell you to in Church, and review! 


	7. Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 6: Bishounen Ale...

Ah. *claps hands* It seems I have gotten my first flame! Hello there, Zeal. Very interesting concept you have to your flame. And why do you think my story is cliché? Seriously. I would like to know. For I do not think I've ever read about a possessed Sailor Pluto, an insane little 15 year old looking villain, a bitchy made up character, a dimensional sector of the Gates of time, and a hyperactive little blue kitty before. Have you? oo; I'm sorry if it sounds cliché, or 'sucky' at the moment, for I certainly don't mean for it to be.  
  
And yes Zeal, I did write this. I am, however, glad that you took the time to read it. Perhaps if you told me why you thought it was cliché, I can improve on it so it is to your liking. You, however, sound like a rather 'cliché' sort of flamer, with your limited vocabulary and pointless teasing.  
  
And on a funnier note: Ooh ooh ooh LD, can I have Ayato pwease? oo; *hugs her Ayato plushie* nn;   
  
Now, on with the reading! Last chapter was kinda short, so I made this one kinda…long. nn; A little more then three pages at size 7 font, to be exacto. So enjoy it!  
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 6: Bishounen Alert!  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At that particular moment, Cell was reminded of how much he hated humans. Especially annoying little teenage girls. Those were the ones that always screamed the loudest when he had absorbed them through his tail. When he had not been perfect, that is. Sure, he liked the screaming to an extent, but those _stupid_ little girls probably would have broken his fucking eardrums if they screamed long enough. That he hated.  
  
The second thing he hated about humans was that they always showed up when you least expected it. He had been in a good mood, bragging to Trunks about his wonderful tournament idea, and was just about the fly off with a sadistic little cackle and leave before stupid little Purple Boy could recover from the shock, when a god-be-damned _TEENAGE GIRL_ lands on his _HEAD_. Like she just fell out of the sky and landed on top of him. Which seriously ruined the whole evil mood.  
  
And the worst part was, there was _MORE_ stupid little girls around him. Which greatly annoyed him. And an annoyed evil villain is not a happy evil villain. Which meant the next person to bug him died a very bloody death. After the crazy little blonde haired girl, of course  
  
He advanced with a ki blast in his hand, towards the girl who supposedly landed on his head, who was obviously in a state of shock, while the girl she happened to be sitting on was trying to push her off. If he was in a good mood, he might have smirked, maybe toyed with the two of them. However, the only thought on his mind now was the blonde one's demise.  
  
When suddenly she said something that would be known throughout all of history as the stupidest thing any one had ever said to Cell, besides all the empty threats Mr. Satan would throw at him in the near future;  
  
"Umm…please don't hurt me, Mr. Cricket? I'm s-sorry I landed on you…"  
  
"_CRICKET_?!?"  
  
That was it. Time to die.  
  
He made the ki blast in his hand grow bigger and bigger, and although he didn't notice, everyone else's eyes got bigger. If he were in a good mood, he probably would of smirked at this. Of course, he was far part thinking things rationally. The only 'rational' thought in his mind was *KILL KILL MUST KILL DIE--* and so on and so forth.  
  
"Umm…oops." The blonde haired girl said.  
  
*DIE DIE SHI-NE DIE KILL KILL--*  
  
The girl underneath her rolled her eyes. "Nice going, Usagi."  
  
*KILL DIE KILL KILL MUST KILL--*  
  
"Uhhh…sorry? Okay, maybe you're not a cricket…um…sorry? Eheh…uh…nice…evil monster…thing…eheheh…"   
  
*KILL KILL DIE-- WHAAAT?!?*  
  
And at that moment Cell decided it would be a good time to throw the fucking ki blast.  
  
So he threw it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fortunately for the senshi, Trunks decided to step in at that particular moment. He threw a ki blast of his own at the considerably large blast that was hurling toward the two girls, countering it and sending it into a cliff. When the dust cleared, a large chunk of the cliff was gone.  
  
The senshi stared at the cliff.  
  
And then they stared at Trunks.  
  
Cell growled angrily. "Stay out of this, damn it!"  
  
Trunks glared at him, and floated down to the ground. "Don't you have a tournament to plan, Cell?"  
  
"That is not important now." He pointed to the blonde haired girl, who blinked. "She insulted me. She has to die."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "How could she possibly insult you so badly that you'd want to kill her?"  
  
"She called me…something." Cell cringed. "And she _LANDED ON MY HEAD_."  
  
"I called him a cricket!" The blonde girl chirped happily, then cringed and cowered in fear as Cell prepared another ki blast. The girl she was sitting on top of rolled her eyes.  
  
Trunks would have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. He frowned, clenching his fists slightly. Whoever these crazy girls were, he wasn't going to let Cell kill them. "Get out of here, Cell."  
  
The ki blast dissipated in Cell's hand, and he glared at Trunks. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Trunks." He smirked slightly. "Besides, how are you going to stop me? I just defeated you in combat not more then 10 seconds ago."   
  
He then looked at the blonde haired girl. "Then again…maybe you're right. killing a bunch of gakis isn't really worth my time and effort before my little 'tournament.'" He glared at the girl. "Though that doesn't mean she won't die eventually." He looked around at the rest of the senshi, then smirked. "Heh…good luck with them, Purple Boy."  
  
Trunks blinked. "What do you mean…" But Cell had already left. He blinked again, and looked around, then suddenly noticed the lovesick look that one of the girls, one with a crazy red bow in her hair, was giving him…  
  
*Uh oh.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At this point Kouken was seriously pissed off. "You can get _off_ me now, Usagi." She said angrily to the senshi that was sitting on top of her.  
  
"Oh…uh…oops." with a sheepish grin, Usagi stood up and brushed herself off. "Gomen Nasai, Kouken…"  
  
She was about to roll her eyes and get up herself when a strong, firm hand grabbed hers and actually helped her up. It was that guy--Trunks, his name was. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
She blinked, and was about to raise an eyebrow and tell him she was fine, maybe even ask him why he cared in the first place, when Minako ran over and pushed Kouken out of the way to get at Trunks, knocking her to the ground again. "Ah, thank you so much for telling that guy off, I though he was going to kill us all!" Minako said happily, little twinkling stars dancing around in her eyes.  
  
"Uhh…I…" Trunks blinked, obviously confused.   
  
Minako suddenly realized she had knocked Kouken over, and blinked, looking down at her. "Oh, uh, sorry Kouken."  
  
"Suure you are," Kouken muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hmm…" Makato blinked, walking in a circle around Trunks. "You know, you kinda look like my old boyfriend…"  
  
"You mean just like Mamoru did? And Motoki? And that guy at the mall?" Minako questioned.  
  
Makato sweat dropped. "Okay, okay, maybe not _exactly_ like my old boyfriend…"  
  
Trunks looked at Makato. "Who?"  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Rei asked Ami, who was typing away at her mini computer.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ami replied. "My readings show that we're on Earth, but this certainly doesn't look like the Earth we left. I assume that when Tourmaline used Setsuna's key to transport us here, she ended up sending us to a different dimension…or perhaps the past of our own dimension." She looked at Trunks expectantly. "Excuse me, sir, but could you tell us what year it is exactly?"  
  
Trunks blinked. Now that they mentioned it--he really didn't know what year it was, either. "Um…I'm…really not sure myself…"  
  
Minako blinked. "Why not?" She inquired innocently. "Oh, and what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Watashi wa Trunks…" He blinked. These girls were even crazier then he thought they were. Though for some strange reason their outfits looked so familiar…he couldn't quite place it, but he knew he's seen them somewhere…on somebody…  
  
"_TRUNKS_? _THAT'S_ your name?" Minako stared at him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'That's my name?"  
  
"Nothing…it's just a really weird name, that's all." She giggled. "But you're still cute anyway."  
  
He stared at her. Cute? What was she talking about?  
  
Kouken groaned, and stood up for the third time that day, brushing herself off. She had now decided that this 'Trunks' person was obviously a stuck-up, full-of-himself jerk. *He's probably enjoying all the attention,* She thought angrily as she watch Minako continue to close in on him, hearts in her eyes. She'd met enough guys to know that all the hot guys were jerks, and all nice guys seemed to hate her as soon as they met her. Of course, she was wrong, but at the moment she thought she was right. And that was all that mattered to her.  
  
Minako, however, adored him. And she wasn't done talking. "Where'd you get the crazy outfit?" She asked, poking his saiyajin armor. "I mean, not that you don't look good in spandex, but I don't think I've ever seen people wearing stuff like this."  
  
Trunks blushed slightly, and looked down at her finger. But before he had time to actually answer the question, Usagi started asking a few of her own. "Heeey, where are we exactly? Where are the outers? Where's the gates of time?" She blinked, her odangoes flapping as she looked around. "And who was that cricket guy? And what dimension is this exactly? And--" She gasped. "W-what if we never get back home! B-but then I'll never get to see my Mamo-chan again!" Her eyes welled up with oversized tears at the thought of not being able to see her beloved koi ever again.  
  
Trunks stared at the teary-eyed senshi, lost in confusion. He was listening clearly until the blonde haired princess had gotten up to 'The Gates of Time,' and then he had gotten confused. He remembered somewhere with that name…but his memories of it now were all a blur. If he even had any memories of it. Could be just a figment of his imagination.  
  
He never had time to actually remember anything however, because at that moment Ami started talking as well--more so to herself then anybody else. "Well, we are on Earth, that's a definite fact…we must be in a different dimension. People don't exactly know how to fly in our time…and there doesn't seem to be a moon here." She sighed and looked up from her readings on her computer at the sky. "At least that's what my calculations show."  
  
Usagi stared at the blue haired genius in shock. "_NO MOON_? Oh no, that's even worse! Doesn't my power come from the moon? And now there isn't any? I mean, I'm not called Sailor _Moon_ for nothing!" The tears in her eyes got bigger, until they rolled down her cheek. "That's not fair! And we're probably never going to get back home! And I want Mamo-chan!"  
  
And then Usagi began to blubber. Big, crazy waterfall tears, pouring out of her eyes like someone twisted the knob off on a water faucet. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!!!!"  
  
A considerably large sweat drop appeared on the back of Trunks's head. Somehow he knew it was going to be a long day…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiusa stared blankly at the spot where her future mother had been standing not more then two seconds ago. She, being a sailor senshi, a time traveler, and a princess of the future, had seen a lot of things. Wars, villains whose faces would make small children cry, magical horses and fairies, and even a short crazed saiyajin with nothing better to do then blow things up. And even though she'd seen people disappear into thin air, it was one of those things she never really _enjoyed_ seeing. So naturally she had absolutely no clue what to say when at least half of the senshi on the team disappeared with a pink glow and a -poof-.  
  
And naturally it freaked her out. More so then the short crazed saiyajin.  
  
Haruka obviously seemed to be shocked as well. But in a bad way. She glared at Tourmaline, her space sword forming in her right hand. "What did you do to the inners, you crazy bitch?"  
  
Tourmaline's widened only very slightly. It was a little known fact that Tourmaline had a slight fear of swords and other pointy objects like knives and daggers. Much too sharp and pointy and…well, painful. She would have shuddered had she not been so overconfident. After all, if you had a large, powerful key that can send people back in time and through different dimensions, and all your opponent was equipped with was a sword, you'd be pretty confident too. She smirked and held the key at arms length, the tip pointed at Haruka. "don't worry, you'll be meeting up with them in a couple of sec…"  
  
She stopped in mid gloat abruptly as a sharp metal _something_ nudged her in the back.   
  
"I don't think so," Hotaru said softly from behind Tourmaline.  
  
Tourmaline shuddered involuntarily. Glaive. Sharper. Pointier. More painful. Not good.  
  
Setsuna blinked again, slowly returning to her senses. She looked at Tourmaline, glared, and calmly walked over and snatched the key from Tourmaline, who was paralyzed from the shock of having a big pointy glaive aimed at her back. "I'll take that, thank you."   
  
Tourmaline , now recovering from the shock, frowned. Still outmatched. Not good. She preferred having the upper hand. Two colored balls appeared in either hand; one black and the other dark green. She let them both drop to the cloud, and the area around her became covered in thick, black smoke.  
  
Michiru coughed, trying to see through the smoke. Of course, trying to see through thick black smoke is like trying to fix a dragon radar with tape, some gum, and two paper clips. She took out her mirror and pointed it at the smoke. "Submarine Reflection!" She shouted, and a gush of seawater streamed from her mirror and engulfed the smoke, washing it away. Tourmaline had disappeared. All that was left of her was the dark green ball.  
  
When suddenly the ball began to glow a bright sea-green color, and when it stopped glowing, a considerably large youma was standing in it's place, fangs dripping with it's own spit.  
  
Chibiusa was the first to say what everyone was thinking aloud:  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Wheeehoo! *sighs* I feel better now. No more madness at flamer. More like pity. nn;  
  
Go! Review! Nowness! 


	8. Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 7: Attack of the...

Peruru: *is running, runs in front of the audience* Quick! Everyone run away! OO;  
  
Mirai Trunks: *was reading a book* oo; What?  
  
Peruru: You don't know what day it is, do you? O_O  
  
Mirai Trunks:…Wednesday?  
  
Peruru: *looks behind him* o_o Oh no! *covers ears*   
  
HuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAPPY TWO TOWERS DAY! *yells in Trunks's ear*  
  
Mirai Trunks: Oo; *ear ringing* What?  
  
Two Towers comes out today! nn; Go! Now! Watch it! And remember, Frodo is miiiiine. XP   
  
Mirai Trunks: I thought you said Sam would kill you if you tried anything. oo;  
  
Nevermind that! Anyway, I own nothing but a Fellowship of the Ring DVD which I have currently lost (Maybe I'll end up getting the four disc set for Christmas!), and my first real fight scene (plus more DBZ characters) are in this, so read and enjoy! And don't forget to guess the pairing!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Why don't you just tell--  
  
NO.  
  
*...*=thinking  
  
"…"=talking  
  
_…_=an emphasis on a word  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Part 2, Chapter 7: Attack of the short crazed saiyajin  
  
By Lady Firefly  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And ironically (but not really), Kuririn had been thinking the exact same thing. 'Uh oh.' Funny, how the Zed Team and the Sailor Senshi tended to think almost the exact same things in similar situations, don't you agree?  
  
*Uh oh.*  
  
Anyway, Kuririn was confused. Wait, let me rephrase that. Very confused. Kuririn was very confused.  
  
He stared down at the senshi, from the air, and blinked. "I…don't remember them being there when I left…"  
  
"No, they were there, Baldy, They were just _invisible,_" Vegeta retorted angrily. "Of course they weren't there you bakana!"  
  
Kurillan stared at the pointy-haired prince of Saiyajins. "Geez, what's wrong with you, Vegeta?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ IS WRONG?" Vegeta practically screamed at Kurillan. "I JUST LOST TO A CRAZY BUG-LIKE ANDROID ALL BECAUSE MY CRAZY SON THREW A--wait a minute, why the fuck am I yelling at YOU?"  
  
Kurillan blinked at Vegeta's last statement. *Is he feeling okay?* He thought.  
  
"I SHOULD BE YELLING AT _HIM!_"  
  
*Naah, he's fine.*  
  
"AGH! THAT STUPID PURPLE HAIRED FREAK! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE LOST ME MY FIGHT WITH CELL!" The short and now crazed saiyajin shouted at the top of his lungs, looking wildly about, trying to find Trunks. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE AAGH DAMN HIM I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM WHEN I FIND HIM WHERE--"  
  
"I think he's…um…down there…Vegeta…" Kurillan said nervously, backing away so that Vegeta wouldn't take his 'frustration' out on him.  
  
"WHERE?!?" Vegeta yelled, looking down.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh…he's…down there…with those girls…"  
  
Kurillan winced and shut his eyes tightly. *Three, two, one--*  
  
"HOLY KISAMA! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HANGING OUT WITH A BUNCH OF EARTHLING GIRLS?!? IF HE WANTED A MATE SO FUCKIN' BADLY HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST PICKED A FIGHTER THOSE GIRLS LOOK LIKE--"  
  
"Bulma's not a fighter, but you still had a kid with her," Kurillan tried to point out.  
  
"--SLUTS OUT OF ONE OF THAT OLD MAN'S PORN MAGAZINES WHAT THE FUCK I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS AND THEN I'LL WISH HIM BACK WITH THOSE GODDAMN DRAGONBALLS AND KILL HIM AGAIN AND…" He stopped abruptly, and looked over the bald monk next to him as if he had an extra arm growing out of his head. "What did you say about Bulma?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Kurillan's eyes widened. "Ahahaha I didn't say anything about Bulma what are you talking about Vegeta gee you must really be losing it haha!" he laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head.  
  
"That's what I thought." Vegeta replied. Then a few seconds later he added, "AND I AM NOT LOSING IT! I AM PERFECTLY SANE! THE PINNACLE OF SANITY!"  
  
"Haha yeah sure whatever you say Vegeta! Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Now what was I doing…" Vegeta said, looking down again. "Oh yes. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! AND--"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Suddenly Kurillan and Vegeta could here a very loud sound that sounded like a small girl crying her eyes out. Very loud. As if the little girl was crying right next to them. Kurillan looked down and saw a blonde haired girl with big fake-looking wings sitting on the ground, huge waterfall tears spewing from her eyes.  
  
"What the FUCK?" Vegeta exclaimed, covering his ears with his hands. "She better shut up or I'm going to FUCKING KILL HER TOO!"  
  
Kurillan paled, then decided to go down and warn Trunks about Vegeta before the short crazed saiyajin could do anything. Although Vegeta was most likely the stronger one of the two, Kurillan had speed. Being short and bald made him very aerodynamic, whereas Vegeta had loads of pointy black hair in the way.   
  
So the former monk decided to use his speed to his advantage, and quickly flew towards the girls and Trunks, all the while wondering what the heck was happening in the first place.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahhh…now what?" Chibiusa asked nervously, backing away from the very tall youma in front of them.  
  
"We fight, I suppose," Setsuna replied.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that."   
  
The youma howled angrily, obviously wanting to get the fight started. It lunged at the closest senshi, which happened to be Haruka, who threw a World Shaking at the monster and sent it spiraling in the other direction. The youma landed on it's feet and quickly recovered.   
  
Angrier then before, the youma growled and created a considerable large energy ball, then threw it at Haruka. Haruka's gray-blue eyes widened, and she leaped out of the way.  
  
Suddenly Haruka heard a cry from behind her, and whirled around to see Michiru doubled over in pain. The energy ball had obviously hit her after Haruka had dodged it. "Michiru!"   
  
The youma grinned evilly, it's fangs showing, and slashed at Haruka, who was caught off-guard, with it's sharp claws. The claws dug into Haruka's arm, who cried out in pain and kicked the youma away.  
  
Thinking quickly, Chibiusa took out her tier and yelled, "Pink Sugar Therapy Kiss!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Chibiusa sweat dropped, and shook the tier around. "Come on, why won't you work!?!" She shook it a again, and a large bust of pink light streamed from the tip of the tier and hit the youma in the face. The youma stood there, dazed, then snarled angrily and lunged at Chibiusa, who narrowly missed being slashed by the youma's claws.   
  
Hotaru rushed forward with her glaive, and yelled, "Silence Glaive Surprise!*" A large beam of bright lavender light flew from her glaive and hit the youma in the back. The monster screeched, then whirled around to see who her attacker was.  
  
Now, most youmas would probably run forward and attack Hotaru, and get their ugly asses kicked one way or another. But not this youma. It wasn't Tourmaline's favorite youma for nothing. It was smart. Not smart enough to rebel against it's creator and wreak havoc without orders, but just smart enough to know when and when not to attack an angry girl with a big sharp pointy stick resembling a can opener. It would go for the weaker, pinker one first. Snarling, it slashed at Chibiusa again, this time hitting her shoulder. A long red line appeared on Chibiusa's shoulder, which began to ooze blood.   
  
Hotaru gasped, then charged at the youma and struck it over the head with her glaive. The youma growled again and knocked the frail violet clad senshi away with a punch to the gut. It knew it probably shouldn't have done that, but hell, that stupid little girl was _bugging_ her.  
  
Hotaru doubled over in pain, the glaive at her side. The youma, seeing an opportunity to attack, ditched Chibiusa and threw an energy ball at Hotaru. The melancholic warrior looked up, then grabbed her glaive and thrust it forward, shouting, "Silent Wall!" A large dome of lavender energy flew from the tip of her glaive and blocked the youma's attack.   
  
Now Haruka saw an opportunity. After making sure Michiru was alright, she ran forward with her space sword, then held it high in the air and brought it down atop the youma's head swiftly. "Space Sword Blaster!"   
  
The youma howled in agony, and clutched it's head in pain. It glared at Haruka with a face that would frighten small children, and slashed at the navy blue senshi, who ducked out of the way again and stabbed the ugly creature in the back.   
  
The youma howled again, but despite all the wounds and bruises it had, it wasn't out yet. Of course, Setsuna changed that by firing a quick Dead Scream at the monster, which screeched one last time and then fell over, dead.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Well...that went well." Chibiusa said dryly as Hotaru walked over and healed the wound on her shoulder. "Arigato, Hotaru-chan."   
  
"It could have been worse," Michiru said.   
  
"So now what do we do?" Haruka asked anxiously, turning to Setsuna and fingering a spot of blood on her sword. "How the hell do we find the others?"   
  
Setsuna looked thoughtful for a second, then calmly walked over to the tall, silvery Gates of Time, and tapped the doors with the tip of her key three times. The doors swung open, and she turned to look at the outers and Chibiusa, and responded calmly. "We follow them, of course."   
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi wasn't getting any happier  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I WANT MY MAMO-CHAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She bawled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Trunks sighed angrily. Things were going absolutely nowhere, fast. He didn't even know who the heck these girls were, if this blonde crazy one screamed any louder his eardrums would probably start bleeding, and his feet were getting wet because somehow his boots weren't waterproof when he'd thought they were. Of course, he'd never had a complete and total stranger crying waterfalls all over his feet, so there you go. *I should have just walked away when I had the chance,* He thought bitterly.  
  
But of course he was too nice of a person to do that.  
  
Damn his niceness.  
  
"Okay, look, whoever you are, calm down." He said, trying to reason with her.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
"Uh…_please_ calm down?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
One of the girls--the one with the braid--rolled her eyes. "Oh god." She walked right up to the crying girl, grabbed her by the collar of her outfit and yelled, "SHUT UP!"  
  
And immediately the blonde girl stopped. "Uhh…oops…sorry…" She said dumbly. "I was crying again, wasn't I?"  
  
The other girl's eyes widened. "You mean you do this on a regular basis?"  
  
"Uhh…no…not really…maybe…sometimes…kinda…yes." She admitted, nodding her head. "A lot."  
  
The other girl winced, and let go of the blonde girl's collar. "Someone shoot me." She said grimly.  
  
"I…uh…kinda took it a bit far, didn't I?" The blonde girl blinked, and looked down at the small puddles of tears resting at her feet.  
  
"I'll say." Suddenly Kurillan appeared out of no where, standing next to the girl. "We could hear you like a mile away."  
  
The blonde haired girl's sapphire eyes widened as she leaped backwards three feet, shocked by Kurillan's sudden appearance. In the process of jumping she knocked into the girl with the braid, who in turn knocked into Trunks, who knocked into the lovesick girl with the red bow who grabbed onto the brown haired girl's leg, pulling her down as well, who knocked the computer out of the dark blue haired girl's hands, which hit the black haired girl in the head.   
  
When the dust cleared, Trunks happened to be on top of the girl with the braid. He blushed as the girl pushed him off (very angrily and with as much force as she could possibly muster, I might add) and stood up again. He stood up as well, muttering 'gomen' under his breath and ignoring the funny look that Kurillan was giving him.   
  
Kurillan blinked, and stared down at the rest of the abnormally large mess of people. "Oops."  
  
"A warning would be nice next time, Kurillan-san." Trunks muttered angrily. He had been embarrassed one too many times with girls all around him, and now that the confusion had cleared away, he was very cranky. Then again, it could just be the Vegeta surfacing from underneath the very depths of all his mother had taught him about being nice to girls.  
  
"Ah! Warning, which reminds me," Kurillan looked around nervously. "Um, you know, I was just flying around…with Vegeta…"  
  
Trunks paled, as he pushed a squealing lovesick girl out of the way (he wasn't sure which one it was, either the brown haired one or the one with the red bow. Not like he cared at the moment.) "What did he do?"  
  
"Well, it's not what he already did, so much as…is going to do…" Kurillan said apprehensively.  
  
Trunks paled. "Uh oh…Um, how much time do we have until he gets here?" He asked, grabbing the girl he had just pushed over up (whom was still squealing with joy because she, of all people, was being _touched_ by the blessed confused bishounen of the moment) from the ground again by the arm.  
  
"Er…" Kurillan thought for a second, then finally answered with a short word. "…Ten…"  
  
"Ten? Ten what? Minutes?"  
  
"…Nine…"  
  
Trunks paled, and nervously looked around for something that he could use to bash himself over the head with. This day could not possibly get any worse.  
  
"…Eight…"  
  
"Whose Vegeta?" The blonde girl with wings asked innocently.  
  
Trunks replied very, very, shakily, as he picked up a rock to examine it and see how much damage it would inflict on his skull: "Your worst nightmare."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*=In the anime, Hotaru's 'Silence Glaive Surprise' attack is fatal, but in the manga it isn't. I'm basing this particular section of the manga, since Hotaru kinda needs some more attacks that she can use on a daily basis here.  
  
Okay! Review now and guess! I hope it's not two obvious. :P  
  
Mirai Trunks: I've only been in two chapters with her. How would if be obvious? And why don't you just tell--  
  
NO! 


	9. Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 8: Raining Sexy ...

Yeeeeeeehaw! This chapter was so much friggin FUN!  
  
Peruru: *blink blink; looks around* Where's Trunks?   
  
Well, I think he saw the words "Nari," "wants," and "T-man," in the same sentence at once, and is currently on a plane to Mexico. *nods*  
  
Peruru: …*blink blink*  
  
Oh, by the way, I've revised Caffeine Kitty. Very heavily. I've also sent it to the NJCTE writing contest, along with my Black poem! Wish me luck, minna-san! And go check out the new CK!  
  
But first, enjoy this next chapter!   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 8: Raining sexy women!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Tourmaline was nervous. Dead fuckin' nervous. She had been watching the entire fight through an orb (call it a crystal ball, if you will) made of sea green mist. Oh sure, it was bad enough that the remaining senshi had killed her favorite (not to mention most powerful) youma, but the fact that none of them had died in the process was even worse. And now Pheonix was going to fuckin' rip her guts out, because she had _failed._  
  
She gulped nervously, and waved her hand over the orb, which dissipated, and tried to think of a good excuse for her failure. 'I was not expecting them?' Like that would get her any sympathy. 'There was too many of them?' No, that wouldn't work either. 'The crazy moon brat pulled a fast one on me?' Well, maybe. It was the truth. But then again, that would probably make Pheonix even angrier.   
  
"To your slow brain, EVERY SINGLE MOVEMENT ANYONE MAKES is a "fast one,"' she would most likely say. Or rather, yell at the top of her lungs. "You'd be better off dead!" and then she would take out a dagger and…  
  
The rather apprehensive villain shuddered. It didn't really help much that Pheonix never went anywhere without a knife or dagger. She didn't want one of Pheonix's knives sticking out of her chest. In fact, the only two things that were welcome to protrude from her front were her breasts.   
  
"Well, I could always move to Mexico and change my name to Juan," she said. "Oh, no wait, that's a guys name…um…Juanita?" She blinked absentmindedly. "Juanita. Is that even a name?"  
  
She was pondering over what exactly to call herself after she'd pack her bags and leave when a very loud and amazingly clear voice yelled off in the distance, "TOURMALINE, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE _NOW!_"  
  
Tourmaline flinched, then closed her sea green eyes and -poofed- herself to Pheonix's throne room. She looked up and saw Pheonix looked back down at her angrily. She had a mist-concocted crystal ball as well, although it was a dark red color instead of a sea green color. If Tourmaline squinted, she could see the blurry image of the outer senshi walking around in the gates of time.  
  
"Explain that to me please," Pheonix said calmly.  
  
"Um…well…uh…" Tourmaline stuttered nervously. "Well, you see…um…I wasn't…I mean, the…and the…anou…The…the moon brat! She …um…she somehow…um…de-brainwashed Pluto, or something…I kinda wasn't expecting it…"  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Pheonix.  
  
"Umm…" thought Tourmaline.  
  
"That's what I thought," said Pheonix.  
  
"Please, give me another chance!" Tourmaline begged desperately. "Don't kill me!"  
  
"Hmm…" Pheonix pretended to think. She just loved watching people grovel and her feet and beg for mercy. She weighed the pros and cons of killing her now, or waiting a while and thinking up a very torturous idea and killing her later. Or, better still, making Tourmaline think up an idea to use on the senshi and then use that idea on Tourmaline.  
  
The latter won out.  
  
"Okay," said Pheonix.  
  
Tourmaline blinked confusedly. "Really?"  
  
"I guess. But you're going to have to think up a very good idea to kill the Sailor Senshi so I won't change my mind," said Pheonix.  
  
Tourmaline never caught the malice in Pheonix's voice. "Ah, Arigato, Pheonix-sama!" She cried enthusiastically, bowing her head multiple times. She then backed away and proceeded to _get the hell out of there._  
  
Pheonix smirked to herself, a little quirk that all the more sadistic villains tend to pick up in time. "I am _so_ evil."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell?" Haruka asked in disbelief as she looked around in the Gates of Time. "Where's the actual time? All I see is gates."   
  
"This part of the gates of time is more of a corridor," explained Setsuna. "Each colored gate is a portal that leads to a different dimension. The white one leads to ours. And the tall, silver one at the end of the corridor--" She pointed down the long hallway of portals. "Is the actual 'Gates of Time.' It transports you to a certain period of time in the dimension that you were in before you entered the gates."  
  
"Confusing," Michiru said plainly.   
  
"Duh," Haruka stated.  
  
"Do you know which dimension the inners are in?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I have a hunch," answered Setsuna with a wave of her forest green hair.  
  
"In other words, she knows where it is but she's not telling us," Haruka muttered.  
  
"I never said that, Haruka."  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"Maybe," Michiru butted in. "We should just find the right gate, or portal, or dimension, or…or something. We can't waste time arguing." As she said this, she glanced at Haruka with a raised eyebrow, her blue green eyes glimmering.   
  
"Do you think this might be it?" Chibiusa asked, peering into a cerulean colored portal.   
  
"Let me see," said Setsuna, walking over and looking in as well…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Seven…"  
  
"TRUNKS GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" a loud voice hollered from above them.  
  
Kurillan blinked and looked up, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. "I guess I started counting to late…"  
  
"Should I go?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I don't think it really matters, because you're going to be blasted to smithereens either way," stated Kurillan. "Might as well go now and make it quick."  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks for the support, Kurillan-san," Trunks muttered sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the insanely oblivious Usagi.  
  
"Is it that Cricket guy?" Minako asked nervously, playing the part of Damsel in Distress (Better known as the Distressed-oh-no-boo-hoo-come-save-me-because-I'm-wearing-skimpy-clothes-and-I-don't-know-what-two-and-two-equals-Damsel) better then Elijah Wood plays Frodo Baggins (And his performance is very hard to top, believe me), and hiding behind Trunks.  
  
"Moron," muttered Kouken.  
  
"Who's 'Cricket guy?'" Kurillan asked, turning to Trunks.  
  
"Cell."  
  
"They've met Cell?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"TRUNKS YOU PURPLE HAIRED FREAK GET OVER HERE NOW!"  
  
"I'll pick up all the broken body parts off the ground when he's done with you and glue you back together, don't worry!" Kurillan called out as Trunks gulped nervously, and flew up to where an extremely angry Vegeta was hovering in the air.  
  
"Um, hi, Otou--" began Trunks.  
  
"DON'T 'OTOUSAN' ME!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Vegeta was very, very angry. And one of the reasons he was angry was that he couldn't grab Trunks by the shirt like he normally did when he was being angry and intimidating, because the saiyajin outfit he was wearing didn't have a collar that stuck out. Although Vegeta was proud of his race for eradicating such a small but important flaw, he was annoyed (for the most part) that his son was skipping around merrily wearing the exact same outfit. He wasn't even _full_ saiyajin, for Kami's sake. Of course, it was partly the woman's fault for recreating the outfit and giving one to everyone...  
  
But then Vegeta had a very brilliant idea, and decided to grab Trunks by the hair instead. Much more satisfying, and much more painful for Trunks.  
  
"Who are THEY?" The prince of the full blooded Saiyajins (Because even though all but Goku were dead, he still called himself the prince just so he could show off that he was a prince and Goku wasn't. Oh, how Vegeta loved showing off.) asked demandingly as he pointed in the direction of the senshi and glared at Trunks.  
  
"Ow ow I don't know ow!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta would have smirked if he wasn't so angry. "DON'T LIE TO ME, BOY!" The short crazed saiyajin yelled in Trunks's hair and yanked his hair harder. "Who are those sluts you were with?"  
  
"Ow ow ow! I swear, I don't have a clue to who they are! They just…" Trunks hesitated, thinking that monkeys would probably fly out of Vegeta's butt before the disgruntled prince would ever begin to believe that the girls had fallen out of the sky and landed on Cell's head. Hesitating, of course, got his hair yanked harder. "OW! They just showed up!"   
  
"Just _showed up?_ You expect me to believe that a whole harem of girls just appears out of nowhere?" Vegeta asked skeptically.  
  
"Well…um…yes," Trunks replied truthfully.   
  
"HAH! You're probably going to tell me they fell out of the sky, and landed on, oh, I don't know, Cell's head," Vegeta said mockingly.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. "Um, well, see, the thing about that is--"  
  
Vegeta chose to ignore the fact that his son was in the middle of completing a sentence, and pulled on his hair harder. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THEM!" He yelled, deciding to continue with the interrogation.   
  
"'Tousan…are you…being _protective_ of me?" Trunks asked incredulously, staring at his father with wide blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as well. "OF COURSE NOT!" He bellowed into Trunks's ear, almost pulling some of his hair in the process. "WHY WOULD _I_ BE PROTECTIVE OF _YOU!?!?_"  
  
"Because I'm your _son?_" Trunks asked nervously.   
  
Vegeta muttered inaudible curses under his breath and let go of Trunks's hair, and then looked down at the senshi with disgust. Trunks let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Vegeta hadn't killed him or maimed him or something like that--  
  
When Vegeta decided to take some more anger out on his son, the half-human punching bag, by sucker punching Trunks in the stomach. Trunks's eyes widened and he gasped in pain, doubling over in the air.   
  
Vegeta smirked, then looked over at the senshi again angrily. "Well if _you_ don't know who they are, then I'm just going to find out," he said with a snarl, as he created a ki blast in his right hand and flew down towards the ground.   
  
Trunks stared in shock. "O-Otousan, wait!" He cried, flying after Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sweat dropped. "I think…this might be the portal."  
  
"Maybe we should go before someone loses a limb," said Michiru, who was watching from over Setsuna's shoulder. "Or two."  
  
"Bet you Kouken gets beaten up first," said Haruka with a snort.  
  
"Haruka…"  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry! Yeesh, Michiru, it's not like she's standing right next to me or something!" Haruka shrugged. "Besides, if _I_ find her annoying, then that short guy's gonna have a _picnic_ with her."  
  
Hotaru sighed, and altered her grip on her glaive. Sometimes she thought she was a little more mature then her own guardians. Or at least one of them. "How are we going to get into the dimension?" she asked.  
  
"It's very simple, actually," Setsuna explained. "All you have to do is touch the image inside the portal, and you'll be transported to somewhere inside that dimension."  
  
Silence.  
  
"…Erm…somewhere?" Michiru echoed nervously.  
  
"So we could end up in outer space or in the middle of the ocean or in the artic or something?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"It is very unlikely, but…yes." Setsuna admitted.   
  
Silence again.  
  
"You know, I'm not a very good swimmer," Haruka said. "And I don't think any of us will fare well floating in space."  
  
"I can't even do the dog paddle right," muttered Chibiusa.  
  
"We're going to have to risk it," Setsuna said seriously.  
  
"Setsuna's right," Michiru said. "So…who's going first?"  
  
Not even Hotaru, with her silence glaive, could have made the room quieter then it was at that moment.  
  
"I'll go," said Chibiusa without thinking.  
  
"You're sure?" Setsuna said with a raised forest green eyebrow.  
  
"Well, if no one else wants to first," Chibiusa looked around. No one responded, so she sweat dropped and looked back at Setsuna. "Um…uh…sure, why not?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, and motioned to the portal. Chibiusa stepped forward and looked up at the portal, then closed her eyes and silently counted to three.   
  
*one…two…um…two and a half…Ah, damnit, three!* She immediately stuck her hand into the portal  
  
For the half-second that Chibiusa's hand was actually in the portal, it felt cold. Her first instinct was to pull her hand back out, but when she tried to, the portal just sucked the rest of her body in. She couldn't see for a second, and felt numb.  
  
When suddenly--  
  
THUMP.  
  
"Ow!" She cried, looking down at herself. She had landed on her backside, on land, thank god. Glancing about at her surroundings, she saw that the ground she was sitting on was part of a very small island, only big enough to fit a small, pink house that was standing in front of her, with the words 'Kame House' etched on the front in red.  
  
"Kame house?" she read aloud.   
  
"Ow!" Hotaru suddenly fell next to her, hugging her glaive tightly to herself. She looked over at Chibiusa and blinked. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Chibiusa.  
  
Suddenly the door to the 'Kame House' flew open. An old, balding man with a long white beard and sunglasses stood in the doorway, gaping at the two girls.  
  
"OOF!" Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna tumbled from the sky in a heap. The man's eyes widened behind the sunglasses and his jaw dropped.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, IT'S RAINING SEXY WOMEN!" he cried.  
  
"Nani? Kame-sennin, what are you talking about?" A black haired man with an x-shaped scar running down the left side of his face pushed his way out of the house. He looked at the senshi, then blushed, and ran back inside, his right eye twitching. "Aaaah girls!"  
  
Haruka raised an eyebrow and glared at the old man. "What the FUCK do you mean by that?"  
  
The old man wasn't paying attention. "Now all I need is a whip and some handcuffs, and all my prayers will be answered! Oh thank you Kami!"  
  
"Ahh! What a perverted freak!" Chibiusa said, blushing furiously.  
  
"What's going on?" Another man, taller then the old man with sunglasses, pushed his way into the doorway, the same way as the pervious man had. He was bald, and he had _three_ eyes, one on top of his forehead. Chibiusa stared at him.  
  
"Maybe I should have stayed in my own time…" Chibiusa muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Tada!   
  
Poor T-man. nn; Every thing always happens to him. Well, anyway, review! Now! Or I sick Roshi on you! 


	10. Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 9: Saiyajin Nego...

…Nng…Betty…I mean HALLO! *waves estatically*  
  
*stares at Fresia* …Um…when you're older. *pushes her away, then looks at the spot where Nari was standing* Oh boy…um…gee…hope Trunks doesn't find out…  
MT: *walks in* Find out what?  
Oo; You're back so soon?  
MT: I don't know Spanish. uu;  
Oh, well that's good, because Nari just left for Mexico 2 seconds ago! nn; *nervous laughter* Ahahaha!  
MT: o_o; But how did she--  
Peruru: Firefly told her.  
MT: *looks at Firefly angrily*  
I was telling Peruru! I didn't know she was like overhearing!  
  
…Okay…chapter time, before Trunks kills me dead! With a rock…or something. Like a tiny net. :P Ooooeeeoooeeeoooeeoooo!  
  
You all realize that I am ranting Kung Pow so Misty will be happy, right? nn;   
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirakuru Romansu  
  
Book 1, Part 2, Chapter 9: Saiyajin negotiators  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Now, as most of you do or do not know, when a Saiyajin is angry and wants answers, he (or sometimes she) will prefer killing, or at least maiming all of the people around him; Then once everyone around the saiyajin are all in absolutely no condition to answer any sort of remark, let alone a question, he (or she) asks, "Okay you bunch of motherfuckers, I wanna ask you a friggin question so stop moaning in pain, shut the hell up, and talk!"  
  
Which proves that Saiyajins don't make the best negotiators.  
  
Fortunately, Vegeta had learned from years of experience that wimpy little creatures such as humans can't answer questions when they are dead. And in the case of female humans, such as the Onna, they won't answer questions when they 'don't feel like taking any of that bullcrap. ' To get answers from any human female, you had to either be good at that thing with the roses and the sweetness and the kissing-- Romance, he believed it was called -- or you scare them _so_ badly that they'll do anything you ask.   
  
Which was so much more complicated then female Saiyajins. If you wanted an answer from a saiyajin female, you had to hit her, and hope she didn't hit you back. That was it.  
  
But, due to the fact that normally it takes somebody a long time before one can completely 'woo' a human girl, and Vegeta really didn't feel like 'wooing' anybody at the moment (or at most moments, for that matter), he decided to go with the later; scare them silly. He flew down towards one, randomly picked a girl with black hair and violet eyes, and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her in the air. "Alright, I want some answers, and I've decided _you're_ the one that's going to give them to me," said Vegeta.   
  
"Gaack!" said the girl, her eyes wide. She grabbed at his wrist with her hands.   
  
"Vegeta, what are you DOING?" Kurillan exclaimed. Vegeta ignored him. He had no time to waste on bald midgets.  
  
The girl next to her, a tall brunette with emerald colored eyes, gasped and took a step back. "Let go of her!" she cried, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
Vegeta would have ignored this remark as well, but the girl said it in such an arrogant way that he just had to raise an eyebrow and look at the brunette. "You honestly expect to fight me? Aha. Don't make me laugh," He turned his attention back to the girl that he had by the throat. "Who the _fuck_ are you people?"   
  
"Gaack aack can't breathe!" she choked.   
  
"Well that's not _my_ problem!" he said rudely.   
  
"Vegeta, stop!" exclaimed Kurillan. "They haven't done anything wrong!"   
  
"What makes you think I care?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Otousan, don't!" Trunks suddenly flew towards them, grabbing Vegeta's arm and pulling it away from the girl's throat. The girl fell to the ground, gasping for breath, her obsidian black bangs falling in front of her eyes.  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at his son. "What the _fuck_ are you doing, boy?"  
  
Trunks glared back just as angrily. "_Strangling_ people while you're trying to talk to them doesn't work very well, you know," he said sternly.  
  
"Well how do you know? Have you ever _tried_ it?" Vegeta asked contemptuously.  
  
"Vegeta, give it a rest," Kurillan said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up, you moronic MIDGET you," Vegeta countered, glaring down at the shorter man.  
  
"Both of you! SHUT UP!" Trunks yelled very loudly. Both Vegeta and Kurillan froze, and stared at the purple haired demi-saiyajin.  
  
"Whoah…Trunks, calm down…" Kurillan said, backing away oh so slowly.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, thinking not so nice things about Kurillan. (For in the past ten minutes alone he had been beaten up by an evil villain, cried on by a ditzy stranger, and then beaten up again by his own father who could almost be considered an evil villain. I'd be frustrated too.) He turned around and looked over at the girl whom Vegeta had started picking on. "Are you alright?"  
  
The girl nodded, and stood up slowly, rubbing her neck. She was kind of pretty, now that Trunks thought about it. "Yeah…I'm fine."  
  
"Who _are_ you people anyway?" Kurillan asked, looking around at them.  
  
"Could ask the same thing about you," one of them muttered. (I'll leave you to guess which one, it's probably pretty obvious…)  
  
"Ah…Ami should we trust them?" The blonde ditzy winged girl asked, leaning over towards the blue haired one with the miniature laptop.  
  
"Well…I suppose so…" 'Ami' said warily, looking fearfully at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked back at her, as if to say, 'Yes, that's right, FEAR ME.' He liked it when people were afraid of him. Which is why he hung around Trunks all the time even though he really could not stand the boy and his 'Ohmygod the jinzouningen are SOOO powerful' bullshit. Of course the boy never actually _said_ anything as corny and…how should he put it…'fan girlish' as that, but Vegeta bet that he probably would if given time. And maybe if he were a girl, of course.  
  
"Alright…um…I'm like…Sailor…wait, no…" The blond one looked over at Ami again. "Ami which name should we use?"  
  
"You have more then one name?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew girls were weird (Just looking at his or Gohan's mother could have told any person with an IQ higher then that of an asparagus that) but these girls were just _too much_.  
  
Ami sweat dropped. "Um…let's just stick with the civilian names, since you've been calling me by mine for the past five minutes."  
  
"Ohhh yeah." The blonde girl nodded, then grinned at the three men. "I'm Usagi, and this is Ami--"  
  
"We noticed," Vegeta interrupted, rolling his eyes.   
  
Usagi paid no attention. "And that's Rei and that's Makato and that's Minako (The other blonde girl waved at Trunks ecstatically, making Trunks with he were somewhere very very very far away) and that's…um…Kouken, right?"  
  
'Kouken' rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Usagi blinked. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Okay that's very, VERY nice, but WHO THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU?!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Um…we're sai--" Makato tried to but in.  
  
"Tousan, _shut up_." Trunks said angrily.  
  
"We're _sailor se_--"  
  
"Don't you _shut up_ me, boy," Vegeta said just as angrily.  
  
"Oh forget it." the tall brunette said with a sigh.  
  
"Um…excuse me…" Ami spoke up very nervously, but said it with such politeness that everyone had to wonder what the hell she was going to say next. "We're sorry for our…um…very strange entrance--"  
  
"I'll say it was strange," Trunks muttered under his breath.  
  
"--and…well, we kind of need a place to stay, and since you three are the first…erm, _nice_ (Trunks snorted with laughter and Vegeta glared at him) people we've met here so far, do you think we could…stay with you or something?"  
  
"NO," Vegeta said without hesitation.  
  
"Well I guess you could stay at Capsule Corp, I don't think Bulma will mind…" Kurillan said, putting a finger to his head and scratching it.  
  
"Just because the stupid onna won't mind doesn't mean _I_ don't! NO!" Vegeta yelled at Kurillan.  
  
Kurillan rolled his eyes. "Well maybe they can stay at the Kame House then…"  
  
"Ah…Kurillan are you sure that's a good idea?" Trunks said discreetly.  
  
"Well what's wrong with it?" Kurillan asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well first of all, Kame House is kind of on a _island_, and they can't fly, and we don't have any money to rent a boat or anything," Trunks explained. "And second of all--"  
  
"You can _carry_ us," Minako said happily, looking right at Trunks with wide baby blue eyes.  
  
"Um…" Trunks edged slowly away from the boy-crazed blonde.  
  
"We can do something kinda like flying," Makato piped up. "It's called Sailor Teleport…we'll just follow you there or something?"  
  
"Sailor _what_?" Kouken asked.  
  
"Oh, um…Do you know how to Sailor Teleport?" Ami asked, turning to Kouken.  
  
"Well maybe if I _knew_, I wouldn't be asking what the fuck it _was_, would I?" Kouken raised an eyebrow and shot a skeptical look in Ami's direction.  
  
Ami sighed. "Ah…we really don't have time to teach you…"  
  
"We can bring at least one person through the teleport with us, can't we?" Usagi asked. "If--"  
  
"Whoooah no," Kouken said. She had sort of a sixth sense for knowing when things were going to turn out really, really stupid, and when the words 'Sailor Teleport' had escaped Ami's lips, they had triggered a little voice in the back of her head that screamed 'Stupid senses TINGLING!' She shook her head. "No. It sounds stupid, and I do NOT want any part of it."  
  
"But Kouken--"  
  
"You know, if it would be easier, one of us _could_ carry her," Kurillan suggested. He turned to Trunks. "You wouldn't mind carrying her there, would you?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Well…I guess not--"  
  
"_I_ mind!" Kouken exclaimed, her murky colored eyes widening at the thought of being CARRIED by somebody, and a kind of hot guy that she did not want to be around at that. "Hell will freeze over before I am _carried_ to…to WHEREVER the hell we're going!" Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Minako giving her a very funny look.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and shrugged. On a typical day, he probably would have convinced the crazy girl that besides the Sailor whos-a-whats-it, being carried was the only way she was going to get to that island, and try to maybe persuade her to be carried. But this was not a typical day. He really did not care anymore. "Look, if you don't want to be carried, that's fine with me, but you better have a way to camp out here or something." he said.  
  
"Well then find me a tent and call me Wilderness Girl." Kouken said with a glare in his direction. Trunks raised an eyebrow. What was _her_ problem?  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but unfortunately Vegeta was getting sick and tired of standing in the middle of nowhere listening to childish little human girls talk, and talk, and _talk_. He then decided that he would stamp out the problem at it's source, and discreetly knocked Kouken out with a swift blow to the back of her neck, before she could wonder why everything was suddenly getting dark.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened. "What was _that_ for?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "The stupid little wench obviously wasn't going to shut up, so I shut her up FOR you. Now can we fuckin' go?"  
  
"Is she alright?" Usagi asked, a concerned look on her face. Rei muttered something inaudible that sounded a lot like, 'Who cares.'  
  
Trunks bent down and gently turn Kouken over onto her back to see if she was breathing. "She's fine," he announced.  
  
"So…I guess you're gonna _have_ to carry her then," Kurillan said.  
  
"Yeah, that's great, problem solved, let's GO," Vegeta said, hovering over their heads.  
  
"HEY WE'RE WORKING ON IT OVER HERE!" Usagi yelled uncharacteristically loudly. Only then did Vegeta realize that the annoying talking human girls, whom, did I mention, liked to talk, were holding hands in a circle. They all closed their eyes at once, and a pinkish aura formed around them, lifting their hair and skirts up slightly as if a wind was blowing out from under them.   
  
"Sailor Teleport!" They chanted together. They began to hover in the air, and the pinkish aura closed around them into a sphere.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that one--" Vegeta pointed to the unconscious Kouken. "--was on the right track, not wanting to do that _thing_."  
  
"It is kinda corny…" Kurillan noted.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, and hesitantly lifted Kouken up from the ground and into his arms. She looked much more vulnerable when she was unconscious. "Let's just get going or something…"  
  
"Right." The bald former monk nodded and flew up into the air, but then stopped and looked at Trunks. "Oh, hey, that reminds me-- what was the second thing you were talking about, with the Kame House and all?"  
  
"Roshi." Trunks said in a flat tone of voice.  
  
Kurillan paled. "Oh…oops."  
  
Vegeta smirked. _This_ could get interesting. "I suppose you didn't think of HIM, did you?"  
  
"Well…um…Bulma was there when I left, maybe we could ask her about Capsule Corp…" Kurillan thought.   
  
"I already said NO," Vegeta stated stubbornly.  
  
"But it's not _your_ house, Vegeta," Kurillan said in an exasperated tone of voice.  
  
"Hey? Hellooooo? Are we going to this Kame thing place or what?" Usagi called from the circle of girls.  
  
"Look," said Trunks. "Let's just figure out what we're going to do _when we get there_. Alright?"  
  
Kurillan shrugged. "Sounds good to me," he said, flying off in the direction of the Kame House.  
  
"As long as I don't have to put up with them anymore!" Vegeta yelled after him, flying into the air as well. He turned around and glared at Trunks. "Well, are you coming, boy?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Not voluntarily," he muttered to himself as he followed. For some strange reason, he felt as if he'd seen the particular outfits that every single one of these girls were wearing before. He couldn't quite place _where_, but then again it wouldn't be as strange if he could. Maybe if he asked--  
  
Suddenly a very distant and unclear voice flew from the back of his memories and erupted his thoughts;   
  
:::"I will take you there...if you are willing to go with me.":::   
  
He blinked, then shrugged it off. Where had he heard anybody say that anyway? Probably just a figment of his imagination.  
  
"HURRY UP BOY!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" Trunks yelled back, and, not thinking twice about the matter, flew off after his father, careful not to drop the girl in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma was a sensible woman. Funny (or at least she thought so). Rich. Smart. Hell, she considered herself an all out genius. After all, she built the Dragon Radar as a teenager, plus her future self did the whole time machine thing and it _worked_--for the most part, at least.   
  
But as smart as she was, she would not ever be able to make sense of what was going to happen in the next fifteen minutes.  
  
Of course right now she didn't care. She was watching her favorite soap opera, 'All my College-Dropout sexy Japanese Virgins.' The name could use some work. But right now she didn't care. Suichi was about to break up with Neko so he could go out with her twin sister Umi who secretly had a crush on Kenji who was really gay and loved Suichi.  
  
"No, Suichi! You can't leave me!" Neko cried hysterically on the TV screen.  
  
"Oh come on. Suichi is so not good enough for her," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Well I think they make a cute couple," Lunch announced proudly, playing with her curly blue hair.  
  
"What's the point! They're not real people!" Oolong cried from behind the sofa.  
  
"I have to agree with Oolong on this one for once," Puar said in her high squeaky voice, nodding her head and hovering up and down in the air like a helicopter.  
  
"Are you kidding, Lunch?" Bulma asked, deciding to completely ignore the two skeptical transforming animals. ""He never does anything for her, he's selfish and stubborn, and he never helps her with her kid! _And_ he's a hothead!" Bulma said angrily, rocking the sleeping baby Trunks on her knee.  
  
"Neko has flaws too, you know," Lunch replied.  
  
"And Suichi enjoys pointing them out," Bulma grumbled.  
  
"No he doesn't," Lunch said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Bulma, are you sure you're arguing about the soap opera character and not Vegeta?" Puar asked, blinking her huge black eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Puar."  
  
"I guess that's a no," Oolong said with a mischievous grin."  
  
"I'll yell piggy," Bulma said menacingly.  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" Oolong cried. "All I was saying was--"  
  
"You know, that Neko chick would look reeeaal hot with no clothes on…" Muten Roshi said happily.  
  
"Roshi will you stop that please?" Lunch asked.  
  
"And in front of Trunks, too!" Bulma said angrily.  
  
"But he's asleep! Besides, you won't let me watch what I wanna watch!"   
  
"You want to watch woman exercising."   
  
"It's my house!" Roshi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh give it a rest, Roshi," Yamucha exclaimed in a worn tone of voice. He was slumped in a chair opposite Roshi's. "She's not going to change the channel, and even if she does, it's not going to be something you'd want to--"  
  
THUMP. "Ow!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What was that?" Puar asked,   
  
"It sounded like a girl," Yamucha said fearfully.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still afraid of girls," Bulma said sternly.  
  
"Well I never DID get to make my wish all those years ago, because a _certain_ pig decided to wish for a PAIR OF PANTIES!" Yamucha said, looking angrily at Oolong.  
  
"I was saving the world from the blue midget!" Oolong said defensively.  
  
"Hey Oolong, ya still got those panties?" Roshi asked mischievously.  
  
"Ng…no Lunch, I swear I din't spray da pepper on yer fish…" Tenshinhan said groggily from his chair. He opened his three eyes slowly and looked around. He'd been asleep. "Whahappened?"  
  
THUMP. "Ow!"  
  
"That's what happened," Oolong said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It sounded like it was coming from outside," Lunch said, glancing at the door.  
  
"And it sounded like GIRLS!" Roshi exclaimed ecstatically, jumping out of his chair and running towards the door.  
  
"Oh boy…" Tenshinhan shook his head and stood up. "If those are girls then they're in trouble."  
  
"Aargh, somebody go put a leash on Roshi." Bulma said, standing up and placing baby Trunks gently on the sofa. "Yamucha, you're close to the door, go."  
  
"Me?" Yamucha stuttered.  
  
There was another THUD, and this time and "OOF!"  
  
"HOLY SHIT, IT'S RAINING SEXY WOMEN!" Roshi called from outside.  
  
"Yamucha, godspeed, man!" Bulma cried, pushing Yamucha towards the door.   
  
He slowly opened the door. "Nani? Kame-sennin, what are you talking aboutAAHGIRLS!" His eyes widened and he shut the door with a loud BANG and leaped behind the television set.  
  
"I just don't love you anymore, Neko! Go find another to tend to our children!" Suichi said melodramatically on the screen.  
  
"Noooo!" wailed Neko.   
  
Tenshinhan shook his head again, and muttered something about how insane the situation was, then opened the door. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'M IN HEAVEN, THAT'S WHAT!" Roshi cried, his grin wider then a child's at Christmas.  
  
"_DOWN_, Roshi you dirty minded bastard!" Bulma yelled, grabbing Roshi by the collar and yanking him away from the door. She looked over at the 'sexy women' that Roshi had mentioned, who were getting up from the ground. They all looked under the age of 25, were wearing rather revealing outfits, and were all kind of pretty. One of the younger girls had a long, sharp, staff like object that made her edge away nervously. Another girl -- woman, more so, since she looked in her early twenties -- was carrying a tall silvery staff that resembled a key, with gold buttons and a garnet stone on top.  
  
"I think I would have rather fallen in water," muttered one of the older girls. She had sandy blonde hair cut in a very short and rather boyish hairstyle.  
  
The woman with the key stepped forward. "Excuse me," she said, and her voice was clear and precise. "I am sorry for our…unconventional intrusion."  
  
The blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does unconwhosit mean?"  
  
"Strange."  
  
"It was strange, alright." Bulma looked up at the clear blue sky. "Did you, like, fall from the sky?"   
  
"Looks that way, doesn't it?" The pink haired girl said sheepishly.  
  
"Yahuh," Bulma replied.  
  
"We will explain how we got here in time, but for now we need a place to stay," the woman said, looking directly into Bulma's eyes. "Our friends should be arriving here shortly."  
  
"They what?" The girl with the teal blue colored hair asked.  
  
"I _hate_ it when she does that," the blonde haired girl grumbled.  
  
"Do you think we can trust them?" Tenshinhan muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"Don't see why not," Bulma said with a shrug. "Though ya can't really stay here, since this isn't my house exactly…"  
  
Roshi popped his head in the doorway, a sheepish grin etched across his face. "You can stay here as long as you want, babes!"  
  
"On second thought maybe you should stay at Capsule Corp," Bulma said quickly.  
  
"I heard that," said the blonde haired girl.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kind of a crappy ending if ya ask me. But oh well.  
  
Ahh J-bus! Six whole pages! With insanely tiny font! You should be happy now. Please don't kill me cause I took so long! *hides* A lot of stuff has been going on in my life, plus writer's block seems to invade at every worst possible moment. Please bear with me!  
  
Review Senses…TINGLING! *little wavy lines form around her head* Go! Review!   
  
PS: Dredfully sorry for all the typos before. I must have fixed them and then forgot to save. Plus ff.net is screwy with my Windows XP so I had to find other complicated means of posting this chapter. nn; 


	11. Goodbye and whatever

Behold! I LIVE!  
  
Yes, I know I have been dead for a year. Yes, I know I probably have no more remaining fans of my work. But I am alive, damnit!  
  
…And soon to be dead once again.  
  
Yeah, alright, I know. "More revision, Firefly? WHAT THE HELL? ENOUGH! JUST WRITE THE STORY, DAMNIT!" But I CAN'T. See, because my brain, it is always working. And I'm always coming up with new ideas to shove into the plot. For example, I'm getting rid of Kouken's sword and giving her a really kickass and neato gun, for many different reasons. I'm also planning on making the chapters much more longer and neato-er, and maybe even changing the title of the fic to 'Miracle.' Because let's face it, MirR really isn't completely a romance, because that would be too, you know…ick.  
  
Here's what I'm thinking of doing; Screw FF.net, it's just gotten really…weird. Not only is it WAY too hard to post my stuff up, me being an XP user, and this whole thing with XP users…not being able to upload, and the whole site is just…I dunno. Not me. So, what I'm gonna do is maybe make a website and pile all of my work onto it. You know, MirR, other fanfics I will more than likely never finish, maybe the original story I've been thinking about writing. You get the idea. I'll probably have the link on my UJ once I get it up (http://www.ujournal.org/users/lady_firefly), so if you actually care, you can check that out. But, you know, I was never really that famous an author here, plus FF is just getting more and more screwed over, for various different reasons…so, yeah. Plus, if it's my own website then I don't have to worry about getting things up in a rush, and it won't be as hard to fix mistakes. So…yeah. That's my train of thought.   
  
So…see you all, I guess. Bai now. Have fun without me, live long and prosper…aw, hell, I'll go now. 


End file.
